


Fools In Love: There's Something About Error

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [152]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), April 1st, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 69
Words: 33,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: This is the final part of my ERROR 404 series and the others should be read before this one, or else you won't know what's what.
Relationships: Error/Dream, Error/Ink, Error/Lust, Error/Nightmare, Geno/Reaper
Series: tales of the unexpected [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	1. Save File Open

The ERROR of Inkiverse and Goldenverse, sat on his beanbag watching a new universe unfold from his window- it had been four months since returning to Rainbow Static and life was good.

Error was just waiting for something to happen.

The ban that had no ERRORs crossing over had been lifted while he was away because of something Ink had done, so it was common for him to meet up with Errotic and Queen once a month when they where just have chocolate and a chat; normally their topics surrounded their mate or offspring.

However, Static Error and Chernila Ink had to be contained in Rainbow Static because they were both VIRUSes.

As it turned out the Nightmares and Dreams was immune to VIRUSes and were allowed to visit them. This was how King Nightmare managed to get his offspring to safety when the outbreak appeared. And Dream of Blankverse survived long enough to witness the total destruction of his Multiverse- the pair do not remember, it was only told to them by others of also witnessed these events. Lust and Palette Roller.

He had gotten used to being called Static while around them and whenever he hears 'Chernila', he knows they are talking about his mate as a whole.

Errotic and Queen had to gotten use to the fact that their Inks were gone and his offspring had come in his place as the Artist.

The door opens and Ink comes into the room- another thing Error had to get used to, being mates with his first Ink. During the time they had gotten together, the three Inks had already been one and this was who Error had fallen in love with. Then they became three Inks, he had to grow used to them and somehow fallen for them all once more.

Now they were one again.

Somehow awaken the Virus that had dwelled deep within him and one of the Inks ate the other. Who ate who Error was not sure.

Turning his skull, he sees his mate sitting beside him with a huge smile on his jaws.

With a loud glitchy tutting sound, the ERROR leans back further into his beanbag and Ink leaps up and settlings upon his lap, then struggles his back into Error's chest.

The strange thing about Ink, he loved spooning Error in his sleep and used to go behind the mega-glitch when he was sitting down, doing the same thing- Error used to joke to Ink, saying this was his T-Pose.

However, while Ink still loved spooning him in bed, when sitting down now, he always sat on Error's lap.

Error feels Ink reaching back, searching for his arms. On grabbing them he brings them around and links their hands in front of them.

With a smile, Error leans his skull over Ink's shoulder, who turns slightly around and they rubbed their cheeks together lovingly. 


	2. Your Warmth

  
Ink did not have a SOUL, that did not mean he could not get hungry or thirst, feel pain or pleasure and shiver at the cold or pant at the heat. 

Yes, Ink did not have a living SOUL but his 'body' was alive and somehow animated.

Heat.

Ink both loved and hated it. 

Hated the hot weather because he could not cool down.

Loved it because his mate's magic was burning hot as if a flame was alight under those bones, yet it was a different kind of warmth. 

And the cold he loved more. 

If cold he could warm up to his likely. And then there was his mate; he would snuggle against him under the covers, feeling the heat pulse out. Also, the glitches that ran throughout his body, Ink loved the way they felt against his bare bones. 

Ink gazes out of the window, watching the snow gently fall to the ground. Turning he sees Geno of Errotic's Multiverse, 'Blankverse', going around making sure everyone was okay. When Ink was... Blank, he did not have that name then, he did not know that Geno existed, Errotic hid him well. 

This Geno was nicknamed 'Brother Geno' when other Genoes were mentioned. 

Ink recalled that his mate was the first Geno, the original After Tale of the Multiverse; After Tale #0. Then there were a few copies of this universe, one which the ERROR's old mate had paired off with. 

So Ink decided to ask about Brother Geno one day, asking who came first. Was Geno the original After Tale or was the ERROR Errotic?

Brother Geno looked completely confused by his question and when asking Errotic, he would seem stunned and then horrified- a fight almost broke out that day. 

And Queen never actually mentioned it but Ink recalled when a 'Geno' was kidnapped and forced to be Queen's ally, along with Death. So he asked Queen which one came first. So he took him away from his mate King Nightmare and explained that his 'brother' Geno nicknamed 'Victim' when talking outside of their Multiverse, and his younger brother 'Fresh' were all from the original After Tale #0 of Blendverse. And before he could tell him more, King Nightmare came over. 

  
Brother Geno came over to him where he sat by the foggy window and placed a hot cup of tea down on the windowsill.

"*I want to go to bed!" Ink announces to the room, everyone who had come for Brother Geno's early Giftmas Party, all turn to look at him.

"*why are ya tired?" Came his Mate's voice, turning to the beanbag that had been placed near him, he tilts his skull at the question.

"*No. I just want to go to bed. It's cold. So I want to take my clothes off." Ink explains seriously, folding his arms over his chest and nodding as if agreeing with himself. 

"*...you're cold. so you want to take your clothes off?" Came a confused glitching voice of his Not Mate, it was Queen staring hard at him, thankfully King had not come, he was a nightmare to deal with whenever it involved his mate and anything he thought was an insult or attack on the ERROR Queen, he would not hold back. Queen's shin called Erratophobia was hidden in the ERROR's shadow and had to be the creepiest of all Queen and King's offspring so far. 

"*ugh. ya a strange one sometimes." Errotic says while shaking his skull, he was sitting next to his own mate with his arm around his shoulders, holding Lust close while their shin sat in between them.

"*Thank you." Ink replies with a bold grin, then turning to his Mate, "Mate. Let's go."

"*huh? me too?" Mate says lowering his knitting project that was coded with something that Errotic had taught him. 

"*It's a nice cold day for laying in bed." Ink told him unfolding his arms and climbing off of the windowsill then bouncing over to him, "Come on Mate!"

"*ok." Error says without much fight, he rose up and places his knitting project into his subspace, once it was gone Ink leaps into his arms with so much force that the ERROR was forced to spin around to balance them. 

"*see ya lot later!" Mate calls out to them and opens a portal to the room Brother Geno had given them. 

Error drops him down on the bed seemingly without a care, then starts to undress. 

Ink grins, his mate knew what he wanted. Quickly he did the same, ripping his clothes off himself and tossing them everywhere. 

Error climbs under the sheets first and Ink quickly dives in after, and then getting into position, holding his mate tightly from behind. Ink smiles boldly, he had felt the sudden chill of the cold room when taking off his clothes but now the heat of his Error was soaking into him, trying him a lovely warmth. The glitching were calmly moving, making him tighten his grip. 

"*I love you Mate!" Ink told him rubbing his cheek over the top of the ERROR's skull. 

"*ya. i love ya too. my mate." Error's glitching voice came, "bet them were surprised that ya wanted to go to be this time of the day."

"*So what?" Ink replies hugging his wonderful ERROR closer.

"*yeah. so what." Error agrees softly. 


	3. Punks

Error loves to cook. 

It had been something he had picked up on a long time ago- Errotic's brother 'Brother Geno' also loved to cook and he made a good friend in him over after their first meeting. 

Error thinks to the current Geno of his Multiverse, who was currently mates with Reaper, his ex-mate. Before the Rollback he had started slowly making a bond with the other but now will have to try again. In fact, he did not even try much. They had to become friends because of Goth, his offspring with Reaper. But the old bond was no longer there.

"*Mate! This looks good!" Ink's voice came from behind him, turning he smiles brightly at him. 

"*ink. how did the training go?" Error questions and watches with a frown when he notices the question marks in his mate's sockets, "ya did go right? that was the whole point of ya going."

Error looks over to Gradient, the only offspring to still lived in the house with them and sees that his son shook his skull.

"*tch. useless punks. both of ya. wash up. i'll be dishing it out soon." Error told them and turns back to the hob, "ink. if ya remember. clean the dishes up when we're done eating."

"*Sure!" Ink replies with a grin. 


	4. Hint

Ink watches his fathers playing with Goth's offspring. 

Blank and Blend did not have any fathers in these Gasters, it was only Inky. And Ink wonders if he would ever have gotten so lonely and fall into despair if he had them at his side. 

'*As long as I have Error. I'll be fine.' Ink thinks and then smiles when a memory right pops into his mind. Then he first told that he was dating the ERROR. 

Their shocked expression as he explained to them what Error was like.

_"*-and he throws temper tantrums. destroyers creatures SOULS!_ " Ink had told them with a bold grin, _"Eats chocolate like there's no tomorrow. And used to break every bone in my body! Sometimes even kill me! Pf hahaha!"_

Ink smiles at the memory. 

_"*...Really tries his hardest to please me. But will never admit it."_ Ink told on with a smaller smile now, _"I don't know why he's still with me. We both know we're play pretending... He is...strange! Hahaha!"_

Ink had jumped all over the place when trying to describe his mate to his fathers. The first time they met they had fallen into the living room. 

Ink was happy. 

Ink had his mate. 

His wonderful ERROR. And as long as Error is happy then he will be happy. 

Ink glances over his fathers. When Error had died and they discovered Ink's plan, they had been very against it. They hated the fact that he had to become a VIRUS once more and claimed they should just let the ERROR stay dead. 

Of course, he was going to make the ERROR a VIRUS too; imagine his surprise when he recognised that Error had signs of the virus. He was not completely sure until the final parts of his mate's life- and Blank who he was at the time, had been happier than he was willing to admit. Error was just like him. A strange loneliness that he did not know was buried within, lifted off of him. 

Ink seemed it fitting that his mate was a Chernila VIRUS too.

It had been only a week before Error's death did he inform the other two Blend and Inky, of his plans. Then he as Inky, explained what he was going to do to his fathers. 

Blend did not have any doubts as long as they were together, as long as their mate returned to them. Inky surprisingly, was determined to have their mate by their side, no matter the cost. 

Even if they had to turn all the Multiverses outside down once more. 

Suddenly his mate was sitting beside him and he smiles and leans against him and his thoughts were lost to him. 

"*i kind of want more." Error admits as he watches his grandchildren play.

"*More? Shame none of our offspring have found their mates." Ink says cuddles up to him; he felt his love nod and he smiles, "Maybe I should give them a gentle hint?"

"*no. ya gentle hints might put them off having a mate for life." Error snaps at him and gave him a light smack on the arm. Ink merely laughs. 


	5. Join me?

Error wanders into his bedroom and sees his mate taking a nap. Going over he smiles and runs his fingers gently over his cheek. Then leaning down he kisses his forehead.

The ERROR raises himself up and was above to move away then something grabs onto his hand. Blinking he looks down and sees that Ink had caught him; gazing to his mate's face, he finds Ink smiling at him.

"*Join me?" Ink asks softly, staring at him with sockets filled with love.

"*heh. ok." Error replies and crawls into the bed with him.


	6. Memories of You

Ink was leaning his skull against his mate's shoulder, watching as Error folds in carefully another photo into a scrapbook. 

While Ink's memories had improved a great deal thanks to the VIRUS, he could only remember them fully if something triggered them. 

So Error makes a special book and he shares his memories with him. Then Ink recalls them- he felt loved the way his mate would go out of his way to do this for him. 

Currently, Error was folding in the times they had worn animal ears. 

Ink snuggles against his dear mate and closing his sockets, as the memories float into his mind. 


	7. My Peace

"*ugh." Were the first words when the ERROR came out of a portal into Outer Tale; in his arms was the laughing Ink, tears flowed down his cheeks he laughed so much.

Over the past few months Ink had been making all of Error's favourite universes. Outer Tale was the first universe to be born by Ink in this Multiverse; the empty 103 his offspring made did not count in Ink's sockets.

Also, this Multiverse was made solely for them and had no real Seed Universe, meaning the Outer Tale could become that and all universes growing in this place would be Outer Tale based and themed. But Ink quickly made a few others.

"*You're so cool Error!" Ink cries out joyfully, wiping away his tears.

Error glares down at the rainbow moron.

"*couldn't get a moment's peace." Error growls out darkly; for the past couple of weeks everyone had been appearing, everyday someone would come for a visit since they knew so many creatures now- most knew the VIRUS was first gen, so could only be spread if eaten... and yet they still contained the pair in Rainbow Static.

"*Aww! Error want to be alone with his Ink!" Ink teases as he points his cheek.

"*i do!" Error snaps at him with a glitchy growl.

Ink's expression went blank and then a slow loving one came upon his face.

"*come on. let's just sit here for a while." Error says, he starts moving towards the beanbag he left in this place, "just you. me. and the stars."

"*I like the sounds of that." Ink told him with a smile. 


	8. The Cutest

"*multigram? what's that?" Error question him with a confused look. 

Ink smiles boldly. 

"*The multinet's newest site!" Ink explains flopping down onto his mate's lap, saddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling them slightly together; Ink's paints went wild within him when he felt Error's arms coming around his hips and resting on the small of his back. 

"*ugh. that thing." Error replies as he leans into the beanbag of this room, "the creatures of the multiverses are becoming obsessed with it."

"*Yeah! But it's a great way of staying connected with each other without travelling through the tunnels!" Ink told him with a grin, "Anyway! Multigram! Lots of monsters are posting cute pictures of themselves there! Want to do the same?!"

"*why would i want to mess around doing that?" Error told him with a deep frown. 

"*I want to show you off! You're cute!" Ink declares happily and felt his yellow eat away when he sees Error blushing. 

"*well. yeah. that's a given." Error answers that vainly, grinning like mad. 

"*Great! You can be my model and I'll be the photographer!" Ink cries out joyfully, suddenly bringing out the camera he had been hiding next to them this whole time, "I have a great outfit that will look good on you!"

Error stares at the camera for a moment then sighs, before smiling, "*sure. let's do this."


	9. A living Nightmare

Error wanders into his mate's office, holding Erratophobia on his hip, the blackness the shin caused covered his hold right side.

Erratophobia was pure black, no glitches, no marking on their cheeks and no tricoloured fingertips. There was also no darkness dripping off of their bones, no tentacles. Just black.

However, this means that no features can be seen, only an outline of a skeleton- no sockets, nor eyelights, nor teeth. It was hard to know if it is smiling or glaring.

Any clothes it wore would turn black, even the whitest of whites. It is unknown just what he is wearing... could be nothing at all...

When Error discovered that he was brewing the first thing he had done was knit. He knitted hundreds of striped jumpers for his offspring to wear, in all different shapes, because they might have Nightmare's tentacles, and sizes, because they might be tall like Error or short like Nightmare, colours too, there was no way of knowing what colour their SOUL was and monster children normally wore the colours of the SOUL.

Error kneels down and places his shin on the floor, they turned to him. The shin was currently naked as he had just bathed them, then he grabs a pure white jumper from out of his subspace and rolls it up; he then held it and brings it down over Erratophobia's skull, the shin quickly slips their arms through the sleeves.

The white had been completely eaten up by the child's darkness.

Error could not even tell if his shin was happy or not since the darkness completely covered all facial features. So he had to ask aloud.

"*do ya like it?" Error asks calmly, a smile appearing on his jaws.

The skully looks to him... or at least Error thought he was looking his way.

"*yes mother. it feels nice." Erratophobia answers in the shin's low whisper-like voice spoke out- it sounded like many voices overlapping each other with an echo added to it. It was not something anyone would want to hear, it sent chills down their bones.

Error smiles kindly, then asks, "do ya want to go haunt some humans later?"

"*yes please!" Erratophobia replies in delight, hugging their mother's legs. It was one of their favourite pastimes.

Error had to be extra careful with his little one because the stripes did not shine through; which meant no one knew that this was a child and would attack: since monster children all age at different times, stripes were a universal way of letting who were young.

The stripes are there for a reason.

Reaching out he picks up his shin, placing him on his hip once more- Error had lost the ability to use blue magic, which skeleton mothers used to carry their offspring when tired or needed to move fast, so had to carry him. The Queen of the Negaverse went over to the desk and stares at the King in silence- his mate, Nightmare, was sitting and writing away at some documents. If he knew they were there, he had not acknowledged them, or could not bear to glance their way.

Error understood his mate was still feeling a little guilty for leaving him at the mercy of his worst nightmares while brewing Erratophobia. It was the reason the shin was overly powerful. And something they had both agreed on.

But while brewing in the Anti-Void for two years alone, Nightmare went to war on Victory. They were the reason for his confusing thoughts and made him question his love for the ERROR.

Error was told that while attacking Nightmare had been captured and done something he regrated. Shared a bed with another.

OF course Error was hurt to discover this.

And it did shake him a little.

That was what Victory's King had wanted so Error kept close to Nightmare, saying that he was not mad at him, and kept reassuring him that all was well.

"*'mare." Error spoke up and watches as his mate tenses, it was almost like he was waiting for the day when he would leave him for good.

"*yes. my love?" Nightmare questions slowly looking up and meeting his sockets, Error sees that his expression was grim.

"*can we do something romantic." Error asks with a kind expression, "like plan a murder or something?”

A slow grin spreads across Nightmare's jaws.

"*of course. my love!" Nightmare answers in delight, rising up and walking around the desk; as he drew near to Error he pauses slightly, then continues to stand next to him, "shall we go into your office for this?"

"*ok." Error answers opening a portal to his own office, "let's go." he reaches for a hand but did not take hold of Nightmare's hand instead, he waits for his mate to reach for him.

Nightmare stares at the hand for a moment, then grabs hold of it tightly.

"*i love you." Nightmare told him seriously, "please. if anything else. know this."

"*i keep telling ya. i know ya was brainwashed!" Error snaps and grips his hand into his mate', "and ya know i'll keep on loving ya. whatever life throws at us. i promised to stand by ya side. no matter what. i died for ya three times already. don't think i won't do so a fourth. because i will. my mate."

Nightmare nods his skull, "*forgive me for keep bringing this up. my love."

"*forgiven. now let's go." Error snaps at him without much bite, "it's been a while since we went on a date. it will be nice to do something together again. you. me and the shin makes three."

"*and what of rem sleep and sleep paralysis?" Nightmare questions about his older offspring who were now lesser skeletons.

"*those two do their own thing now." Error says with a smile, "they won't want to join us older skeletons on a date."

"*they may enjoy the murder part." Nightmare hums out with a grin, then steps forward into the still open portal, pulling him lightly along, "come my love."

"*coming 'mare." Error said with a snort, closing the portal as the enter his office, "erratophobia. are ya gonna help mama and papa?"

Silence...

"*my love. our son is asleep." Nightmare told him with a smirk.

"*wait. this is a male?" Error questions looking to his mate sharply, "wait! you can see through the darkness?!"

Nightmare smirks some more.

"*i'm gonna kill ya!" Error growls at his laughing mate, "i've been trying to tell for months! ya evil son of a glitch!"

"*'son of a glitch'?" Nightmare purrs out happily, "that would be you. my love."

Error opens his jaws, he could not deny this.

"*well. whatever." Error says with a heavy sigh and then smile at him, "it's nice to see the old nightmare i know and love coming through."

Nightmare seemed to blush deeply at this. 


	10. The Greatest

Nightmare growls darkly.

Victory kept getting one over them.

What was more, they managed to bug him the first time on his own land. And brainwash him the second time on them, making him commit the biggest transgression against his beloved mate.

Nightmare was having a hard time dealing with this.

Thankfully his Queen was wonderfully on returning from his two year sleep while brewing their offspring. Erratophobia was powerfully, just like he had hoped.

The price for this power was to subject his mate to his worst nightmare during the course of the whole sleep.

Nightmare did not know who to handle all these wrongdoings that were piling up against his mate.

This was causing him to have little interaction with Erratophobia.

REM Sleep wanted to be some kind of Super Villian and was geared up to prove himself. The problem with that was, he seemed to be going the same road as his brother's son, Illusion, who was killed by Victory for wanting to prove himself to Dream.

Sleep Paralysis had matured greatly, he was becoming a strange mix of his beloved mate and his own personality. And thankfully, he had ways of keeping REM Sleep out of trouble when the time was needed.

That was when he hears it. The sound of soft static in the background, the noise of clicking needles hitting gently against one another.

Gazes up and lowering the book he was failing to read, he sees his mate sitting across from him. And a slow soft smile spread, happiness fills his SOUL.

His dear Queen pauses and glances over his glasses then lifts skull and raises his hand to adjust them.

"*my beloved mate. do you know just how much i love you." Nightmare says to him kindly, his eye filled with love for him, "you will never know just how much you mean to me. and how much i appreciate you standing by my side throughout all of this."

The ERROR snorts loudly.

"*well. i'm not saying i'm the best mate ever." Error declares looking proud, his grin was wide and almost insane, "but c'mon. i admit. i'm pretty great."

"*and so humble. my love." Nightmare replies with a laugh, he then felt his SOUL pulse when Error gives him a sweet loving smile. 


	11. I'm Sorry

  
The ERROR waits for his mate. 

The King of the Negaverse would be storming this universe any moment now. 

However, the Queen of the Negaverse had been one step ahead of his King. 

"*what do ya think? my precious gem?" Error asks his shin who would soon be a skully, "do ya think papa will like it?"

"*i'm sure father will love mama." Erratophobia answers and because of the many voices that came with the echoing voice, Error could not tell if his son meant it or not. 

However, wanting to be a good mother to his offspring he brewed and almost raised by himself thanks to this war, he was determined to pretend to know just what the other was thinking or feeling. Error did not want Erratophobia to feel like an outcast among his own family, friend and followers of his and Nightmare. 

But the truth of the matter. Everyone who came into contact with Erratophobia was overcome with fear and experience their worst phobias in front of their eyes. 

Even Killer had fallen to Erratophobia, reliving the days when he was a normal Sans watching his world be RESET over and over, continuing on with the neverending cycle until he could not take it anymore and listened to the voice of Chara. 

Nightmare managed to bring Killer to his senses and because Erratophobia was so strong, even as a shin those powers should not even surface until becoming a skully, everyone had to keep at a certain distance. 

Error himself sees his phobias. They come at random and it almost makes him crash. 

Nightmare and himself had their very first argument over this matter with his mate wanting to stay away from their own offspring. 

The thing was that Error had faced all of his phobias while brewing. He had overcome them to a certain degree and could bear them all for his beloved offspring. 

Error told Nightmare off for not teaching Erratophobia how to use his powers, even if he was a shin and not a skully. Nightmare then went on to say that he was trying to overthrow a powerful enemy and added to deal with them before dealing with Erratophobia.

And Error did not like how his mate talked about the offspring they tried so hard to make. This was what Nightmare had wanted, to have a powerful offspring and now suddenly he was acting like a coward because he was too overpowering. 

Of course, Error tried to teach Erratophobia but it was not helping and he mentioned he was at a lost at how to reign in that power. 

During their fight of words, they and not noticed the shin in the shadows until he came closer- there was a moment when he thought the shin was crying out for him. 

But Error had crashed. 

On coming around he was in Nightmare's arms with his mate hissing darkly at their offspring with his tentacles raised as if to strike Erratophobia down. 

Error had bound his mate's SOUL and screamed at him but his voice was lost in static. 

With that, he ran away with Erratophobia planning to return when his son had mastered his powers. 

Error had not seen Nightmare in months but thanks to his spy, Professor, he knew all of his plans. 

Professor was currently standing beside him, he was too insane to let his fears get in the way of being next to his Queen, even if he had fallen down the first five times and then slowly got better. 

This gave Error the much needed hope he wanted. If someone could overcome this, then times would work out.

"*my queen. the gateway is opening." Professor told him nodding his skull towards the open field in front of them. 

Erratophobia hugs onto his legs tightly. 

Flashes of images of terrors appeared in his mind's eye, almost making him crash once more.

'*erratophoia has gotten stronger.' Error thinks almost grimly, 'i used to be able to carry around freely without these horror spells.'

Suddenly the Dark King came riding out on a horse size dragon and stares in amazement at the building in front of him, behind him was a grand army of humans and monsters. Error sees the moment when Nightmare notices their flag blowing in the air and then watches as his mate advances towards them, so seeing him standing there Nightmare quickens the pace, the army following closely behind. Killer, Dust, Horror and Blood was either side of their King. 

"*greetings my king!" Error calls over to them from the other side of the dark waters below; he spreads his arms out behind him, showing off the building, "i built you a fort because i knew you always wanted one here!”

Nightmare jumps down off of the dragon and melts into the shadows, a black portal appears closer in front of Error and he sees the form of his mate take shape. 

Error smiles at Nightmare, who almost looked ready to cry and might have done he they had been alone. 

Now Error's spread arms seemed like he was welcoming him in for a hug. 

"*come here 'mare." Error told him with a bold grin. 

Nightmare rushes forwards, clearly not caring what his following thinks- then again with all the kissing they had done in front of the whole kingdom, he was sure a hug would not matter. 

The Dark Queen closes his arms around the Dark Nightmare and a mighty cheer of the army was sounded out. 

"*my love." Was all that Nightmare could utter out.

"*my love. my dear mate." Error says to him rubbing his back lightly, "i've missed ya. what do ya think of ya new fort?"

Nightmare slowly pulls away and stares at him in the face for a moment, then cast his eye away and looked at the 'fort' which could be passed as a mighty fortress. 

Error watches him gaze at the fortified walls at their flag held high. 

"*it is perfect." Nightmare told him in a loving way, then falls against him for another hug, "let us never fight again. i have missed you greatly."

"*heh. sorry." Error replies and held him tightly.

"*yes. i am so sorry too." Nightmare answers him and grips onto him like a lifeline. 


	12. Is It In His Kiss?

Nightmare walks silently along the stone pavement, listening to the sound of their footsteps on this night dark. The Dark King's Queen had his arm linked into his own and then had his glitching skull resting against his darkness covered one. 

This was the first time Error had been willing to leave Erratophobia's side, who was now a skully. Nightmare had begun training him now that he had a foot in the door of Victory's cluster in the Multiverse, thanks to his love's brave work in getting that universe he himself was going to seize.

And suddenly they were on a date. 

Killer had set it up and claimed that now that they made up, take them back to a time when they first started getting to know each other. 

“*we aren’t going to rob anything tonight." Error questions him, "i don’t think that’s romantic enough.”

Nightmare smirks. 

That was right, they got to know each other when he requested aid for the first time from his newly formed alliance with the ERROR. It was a raid on a universe that was OP and needed help in battle while stealing some high-tech machines he wanted to use against Dream. 

It was also the first time they fought back to back and they had been perfectly in tune with each other like they were performing a dance rather than fighting. 

"*this place was set up to look like that universe." Nightmare explains proudly, "to remember just how far we have come."

Pulling away and letting go, he felt Error pause so he walks in front of him. 

"*that ink." Nightmare growls at him, "asking you to help with that other error. it could have gone wrong."

"*ya overthink too much." Error said with a huff, "that ink would not dare attack me. remember. he's on dream's side. and ya brother won't let anyone take his brother's happiness away."

Nightmare then kneels down to on one knee and stares up at his beloved mate.

"*ink renewed his vows with his beloved mate." Nightmare told him darkly, "and with all that has happened. i feel we should do the same. it's coming up to our fiftieth anniversary. let's hold a grand celebration."

Error appears to think about it for a moment and then smiles at him, "*sure."

Suddenly Nightmare held up something in front of the ERROR and opens a tiny bow... Error blinks. 

"*is this a wedding ring?" Error wonders aloud, studying the ring within, "like in my dramas?"

"*correct." Nightmare replies as he stands up and took Error's left hand, slipping the ring onto his finger, "i overheard you talking about the ring that the geno of errotic's multiverse wears. you kept mentioning that it was nice to have an outwards prove of being mates." he takes his beloved mate's hands in his own, "so. i shall declare to all our followers. that all mates should wear their unique matching rings. as a sign of proof of mateship." 

Nightmare steps forward and kisses his mate deeply, Error returned that kiss without hesitation. 

Monsters did not have weddings like humans. It was mainly through vows and oaths that monsters swore their love. 

However, Error loved this romantic non-sense and he liked the idea of showing everyone that his Queen belonged to him. 

Nightmare thinks to his brother Dream, he had currently had two mates now; Blue and Cross. Personally, he was angry that his brother had chosen Cross to be his mate; the creature of darkness shall never forgive the other for what he did to Error. And he should not forgive his brother for dropping him into the Void. 

And yet, he really did not care as much. That same rival feeling had returned and it was not as bad as it once was. 

So that question had bubbled in his mind since the discovery of Dream having two mates. Could Nightmare have more? Was he willing to let another into his heart? 

Normally when his brother done something then he would follow and do it better, but he was in no rush to find someone else. And what if his Queen found someone? Would he allow this? Nightmare had already committed a crime again his love first time with that bug, the second time with the complete brainwash, both times his disloyally had not been any fault of his own. And while it still made his SOUL ache, he was healing, if Error had not stayed by his side during the time when he found the truth he made have been lost. 

Again that question came up. It was not uncommon in Dream Tale for someone to have more than one mate, so if someone came to Error and asked him to become mates, would Nightmare allow it? Would Error want to be mates with another?

Nightmare did not know which universe the ERROR came from. So there was no way of discovering what kind of customs went on there. And bringing it up now seemed taboo. 

The pair pull away from which other and Error gives him a sweet almost sad smile.

'*can he know my feelings through my kiss?' Nightmare wonders as he links arms with his beloved mate once more. 


	13. my idiot

The Destroyer of Worlds changes into the throne room and marches straight up to the representative of Victory Kingdom who was turning behind to face whoever everyone in front of him was staring at.

That Papyrus turns fully and gasps loudly, shaking so much that his bone rattling echoed throughout the grand hall.

Error stares down at the Papyrus, the one that when Nightmare had been brainwashed that intercourse with. Sockets narrowed at the exposed centre where a skeleton key was on full display.

"*who is this idiot?!" Came the rough voice of the brother of this Papyrus, a Sans called Sany. He stood in front of the ERROR bravely, causing him to let out a deadly glitchy hiss.

"*oh dear." Came the enraged voice of the Dark King, seemingly coming from everywhere at come and causing the room to chill, "that happens to be _my_ idiot. is it not?"

Error gazes up at his mate, Nightmare had not called him an 'idiot' since becoming friends and after becoming mates, anyone insulting his mate and Queen would be seriously hurt or sometimes, killed.

Sany turns to Nightmare.

"*we have come to you with a marriage alliance." Sany spat at him, "and your wild queen has already threatened my brother!"

"*my queen has not 'threatened' anyone." Nightmare replies with a smirk, looking oddly pleased by something and Error pauses to stare at him, he even takes out his glasses to get a better look, "see." his mate went on, "my queen was just greeting your brother. it is widely known that the error's sight is bad."

Error felt his skully Erratophobia, stir within his shadows, something had he had learnt over the past couple of months- he had thankfully listened to his mother's warning and kept inside. Beside him, REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis appeared, glaring at their father.

"*nightmare~" Error growls, it had been a long time since he had called his mate by his full name, even when he had discovered that his mate had fallen into a trap, "what is this meaning of this?"

"*this is sany sans. and his brother. rom papyrus." Nightmare waves his hand towards them, the Sans was looking from the King to the Queen, "the one whom i spoke of."

"*carrying ya shin." Error growls out darkly, then glares at the fearful Papyrus, "if it even is ya shin?"

"*you dare claim my brother mated with someone else!" Sany snaps at him, then looks to Nightmare, "are you really going to let him insult your new mate?"

Error glitches like mad. And he felt Professor, Nash and Tans who were among the knights come over to him and stood behind his sons. Pumpkin who was more loyal to Error began moving too but Blood held his mate back and shook his skull.

Sany seemed very smug over this. The Papyrus quickly went over to his brother and stayed behind him while watching Error intently, still rattling loudly.

"*error. rom will be my concubine." Nightmare explains with a smirk, leaning back into his throne, "and us my queen. you will be overseer of any concubines i may get."

Error raises a brow at this, he remembers Dream getting two mates. Blue becoming his new Queen while Cross was both knight and concubine to Dream. He recalls Nightmare mentioning this a few times but did not think that he would actually get another and not for this reason.

"*ugh. do has ya wish. my king." Error snaps at the Dark King and spinning around walks away from the throne not bothering staying to listen to whatever happens next.

REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis followed their father. Professor, Nash and Tans also stuck by their Queen's side. 


	14. Not How Its Done

Nightmare watches from the shadows. 

Error was enraged. That much was clear. For skeletons, it was normally the choice of both mates if they took on a new mate in his old realm; in this vast multiverse where any customs fused together, it was hard to know what was right or wrong between each one. 

And Nightmare had just established that anyone with a 'kingship' in his Negaverse, could have more than one mate. Luna and Radiance, the two kingdoms his love had set up, both had stopped trading with the main part of the Kingdom.

Once he discovered that Error was loving on a castle he had secretly built on one of the moons, Nightmare visited him often, watching from the shadows. 

The castle itself seemed to just be some sort of getaway retreat, with many rooms filled with hobbies. 

REM Sleep was training with Nash. Sleep Paralysis was studying with Professor and Erratophobia was with Fresh, playing in the sands. 

Error was in the kitchen trying something new... baking. 

As far as he knew Nightmare could not remember ever seeing his beloved mate cook or bake. But he remembered that Static was a great cook and baker, he would give chocolate cakes to Error who always seemed delighted. 

And now... the ERROR was trying and failing bake a cake himself. 

Nightmare was debating with himself... should he or should he not...

"*my love." Nightmare spoke up from the shadows but was wise enough not to exit just yet, he seen the way the ERROR had glitched at the sound of his voice, "this is not how you are supposed to bake that recipe. he. allow me to help you?"

It was not meant to be a question. But that was how it came out. 

Nightmare waits. 

Error sighs and stood away from the work surface, letting Nightmare come over. 

Nightmare smiles, his ever loyal mate and queen still loved him. 

Even when he was putting him through so much pain over this matter.


	15. Not Amused

Error sat up tall on his throne, with Erratophobia on his lap and with REM Sleep seated on his right. 

To his left on the centre and main throne, sat Nightmare. To his right was Sleep Paralysis, who had been named Crown Prince and was the reason for this celebration. 

Error plays with his ring on his finger, they still had not renewed their vows and their anniversary was fast approaching. There was not even mention of it, only the wedding between King Nightmare and Prince Rom, who was a dear friend to the Sans that ran Victory; Sany was a lesser king of a universe. 

Error gazes down to the seat over to his side of the hall, on the steps below their thrones, Rom and Sany say proudly, clearly enjoying the night's entertainment for Prince Sleep Paralysis's coronation. 

Suddenly Error felt his hand being taken hold on and glancing to one side he blinking behind his glasses, Nightmare was holding his hand. 

"*your hands are always the temperature of my heart.” Nightmare utters out softly, making sure no one heard, all this time his eye never leaves the dancers. 

"*cold and unfeeling?" Error questions his mate trying to keep the laughter away but an insane grin spreads over his jaws. 

"*no. warmth. that burns with the love i feel for you." Nightmare says smoothly, "that was no doubt continue to be kept aflame for all of time."

"*ya sure have a way with words." Error said with a snort, there was no point of keeping his voice down, it went up and down on its own. 

"*just always remember the love i hold for you. my queen. my mate." Nightmare told him in a whisper.

"*yeah. ok. sure." Error replies back and glances to the other side of Nightmare, Sleep Paralysis looked on with complete boredom, however, he always seemed to have a dull expression on his features nowadays. 


	16. Singing...

Nightmare watches his love wander into the room and sit down on his normal seat opposite him. He lowers his book and merely stares happily at his mate, pleased that he decided to return to how it used to be. 

It has been a few months since his love had come into their little room with their sofa that was by the fireplace. 

"*my love. good evening." Nightmare purrs happily, "what do i have done to deserve the pleasure of your presence this lovely night?"

"*heh. i wrote ya a song." Error says with a sly grin, Nightmare raises a brow at this but smiles, "here it goes:

oh. through the endless white. i came to be nothing.   
lost the light that shone. deep in my soul i fought my everything.  
until the day i saw that hell. which no creature could think to retell.   
to think that the white light i hid myself. it was the deep darkness i came to be in.   
beautiful darkness. my love and hope.   
how i trust in you always. forever."

The ERROR grins boldly as he finishes. 

"*wonderful my love." Nightmare told him even if it was not what he thought of when it came to singing, however, it must be a new hobby of Error's so he was guessing that rhythm and beat would be there yet. And Error had no voice for singing, it was something someone had to grow used to. 

But Nightmare loved it all the same. 

Raising himself up he leans over the seat and Error, kissing him gently on the jaws, before moving back and returning to his seat. 

"*also. i wanted to report to ya." Error said leaning back with a grin.

"*oh? do tell. my love." Nightmare purrs out happily. 

"*ya new mate. has moved into that side palace." Error answers keeping that grin on his jaws, "he is fine. very charming towards everyone. even me. and professor is now caring for him. all in well with the brew."

Nightmare smiles. 

However, he was displeased. 

He hated uses resources on that bug but had no choice at the moment. 

And he really did not want that bug to get to close to his beloved mate. 

"*thank you for understanding. my queen." Nightmare says through gritted teeth, "i knew i could always count on you to care for my things."

He watches as Error blinks at his words, then frowns. 

"*er. yeah sure. no worries. my king." Error said while blinking, clearly hearing something in his tone and was getting suspicious. 


	17. The Deal

Error sat on the floor on his office with his offspring sitting all around him, even Fresh his little brother had come. And his older brother Geno... who he more or less dragged out of his universe. 

He had requested Professor to find out the reason why Geno could not brew. 

The mad Sci had taken one look at Geno's SOUL and then lifted his skull to stare at his Queen. Error merely stares back with an emotionless expression, not wanting to give anything away. 

That smile from the insane scientist told him all he needed to know. 

Professor had bowed low and thanked his Queen for trusting him with this most important task. 

Geno kept well away from everyone, sat in the edges of the group and worked on the large sheet of cloth; that were sewed together pieces of much smaller cloths making up this larger piece. 

Error glances up. 

Nightmare, Killer and Blood had entered his office. 

Nightmare slowly gazes around the room, taking in the sight of all the colour...

"*i may or may have not gone a little crazy with the tie-dye.” Error said with a glitchy laugh.

"*i did not even know you liked this much colour." Nightmare commons dryly, he gazes over at the glaring Geno and smirks at him. 

"*oi. nightmare." Error beckons him over regaining his attention, he enjoyed the twitch his mate got when calling him by his full name instead of ''Mare, "if ya have that rom has ya mate. can i take geno as mine?"

Error blinks at the sudden darkness and icy chill. 

The darkness that came from behind Nightmare- Killer and Blood quickly backed away from their King; and the icy chill that was no doubt from the hidden DEATH who was keeping an eye socket on his mate. 

"*do as you wish my love." Nightmare growls at him darkly, his tentacles went wild.

"*sure." Error said with a smirk, "so what did ya come here for?"

Nightmare says nothing, merely melts into the darkness. Killer and Blood glares at him and rushes out of the room.

"*are you really going to take me for your mate." Geno spoke up from the sidelines, "or have you done that to take revenge on him."

Error grins insanely. 

"*what do ya think. geno?" Error questions with a sinister look. 

Geno merely stares at him dully. 

"*i don't know why you're so interested in me." Geno said with a heavy sigh, "you treat me well. better than you should. i want to know what you want from me. is this really about death? because you rarely use him for any of your mission. which you claim you do." 

Error turns to his offspring, "*leave us."

The three rose and each of them melts into the shadows. 

"*ya are correct. it's you i want. not death." Error told him, Fresh snickers loudly and he tutted at him, "shut it fresh." 

"*so you really want me as a mate?" Geno questions looking him up and down, "i don't think we've met before. and from what i've heard. you wanted me for a long time."

Error grins insanely, raising up he marching over to Geno who stood and faced him without fear. 

A tricoloured hand came upon him stopping in front of the glitch, he stroke his cheek gently. DEATH was surrounding him, he could feel the power coming off the Grim Reaper in waves, ready to fight if needed. 

"*geno. sweet geno." Error says tilting his skull sideways and leaning down- Fresh snorts loudly, he turns and looks to him, "shut it fresh!" with a sigh he looks to Geno, who had a little bit of sweat on the side of his skull, "tch. geno. i do love ya. and i want to make ya happy."

"*i'm happy with death." Geno told him firmly.

"*but ya still half alive." Error tries to purr out but it just made his voice lag, "and all living things want and desire offspring. i can help ya with that."

Death came out now, glaring at him and raising his weapon.

Error steps back and glares in return, Geno was staring at him in surprise, blinking at his words. 

"*...you can give me offspring?" Geno asks softly, looking to him and then Death, "really?"

"*i can." Error told him firmly, remember that if Static could have offspring with Reaper while as a Geno and Errotic's Brother Geno could have offspring, both having 'Goths' then he saw no reason for his own brother could not have a 'Goth' too. 

"*geno." Death cries softly, looking at him in an unsure manner, "are you really gonna be his mate too?"

"*...i told you before death." Geno says sadly, "i want offspring. and you're mates with life without any complaints."

"*yeah. i understand." Death says grimly, then glares at Error, "ya better take care of geno."

"*sure. i'll treat him as i would myself." Error replies with a smirk and Fresh roars with laugher, "cor dear fresh! shut it already!"


	18. BS

Nightmare watches his mate dancing with Geno, Death was floating above watching them closely. 

It hurt. He felt less loved when it should be equal love between mates. 

Actually, he really knew nothing about this Geno character but so far, he had not shown any signs of love towards his mate and queen. 

Stalking over to them he taps his love on his shoulder, on seeing him standing there, a sweet loving smile appears on Error's jaws, so much different than the dull expression he had on while chatting to Geno as they danced. 

'*perhaps i am overthinking?' Nightmare thinks as he draws Error into his arms and starts their dance. 

Together they went around the grand hall in circles, merely staring at each other and no one else. 

'*yes. my love should be given me this attention.' Nightmare thinks firmly, smiling softly when he sees how much his mate clearly enjoyed being with him. 

"King Nightmare!" A voice calls out to him, turning he sees his other mate surrounded by some officials from Victory, all watching him. Rom was holding his brew looking very uncomfortable, "Didn't we agree to talk about the peace signings after the dance? We need to ask a couple of questions. And the Queen "

Nightmare growls darkly, resenting him for being taken away from their moment of dancing together.

Error leans over and says to say as low as he could, "*heh. ok. ya dazzle them with ya-" he pauses and glances around for someone, "...bs. i do my thing. we are in and out in ten minutes. sounds like a plan?"

Nightmare grins, he now realizes it was Fresh his mate had been searching for, swearing in front of the other was a big no-no. Error rarely does it anyway and mainly for effect on Fresh that he swore like mad just to be censored. It was almost like a game for them, but sometimes his mate would say something, like now, that matched the moment. 

"*my love. shall we go then?" Nightmare says with a smirk, turning to face his 'other mate' and holding out his arm for Error to link up with.

"*we shall." Error agrees with an insane grin, taking that offered arm and linking them together. 


	19. Pfffffffft

"*why would we fake that we're mates?" Error says with a loud snort, then just laughed loudly. 

Geno stares at him with a deep frown, "*rom. of course. king nightmare and queen error are really mates."

Error pauses and hugs Geno, it was nice to have him back... even as not as a brother. While not lovers either, they were mates in name only but had had 'dates' which were actually just outings for Error with his skully, along with Fresh who was happy to play. 

The Papyrus looks between the bloody glitch and then to the mega-glitch. The pair were sitting on his black beanbag cuddling up together with Error skully sleeping on his lap and curl up on his front. Fresh was lazing on the other side. 

"I was just wondering." Papyrus says softly, bowing his skull, he looks to Geno, "Queen Error cuddles you far more than he does King Nightmare."

"*do we?" The two glitches said together. Geno blinks at him, then Error blinks at the glitch. 

Rom stares at them, before Error looks to him with a growl. 

"*why do ya want to know anyway." Error snaps at him angrily, making him back away in fear and he checks to see if Erratophobia was awake- he had noticed lately that his son was causing others to fall down in fear on purpose now. Seeing the skully still sleeping he looks back up at the scared looking Papyrus.

"*rom. you can leave now." Geno says to him, yet he did not more.

"*leave." Error snaps at him, "and geno's command should be like my voice. understand."

"My Queen. I will listen to you." Rom told him raising his skull up to met his sockets, "But I am the King's mate. And Geno is your mate. Compare the of our ranks. And I am higher than him."

Error felt rage bubbling within his SOUL and he felt Fresh stand up with his angry, he saw through his sockets like they were his own- then in his mind's eye, he saw another version, coming from right next to him. 

The ERROR quickly covers Geno's sockets with his hands, then glaring at Rom, "*get lost. now."

Rom turns and walks out of the room with his skull raised high and his steps confident.

Then the door closes he drops his hand and Fresh sat back down but he was now leaning over to see them. 

"*daddy-o?" Fresh says blinking behind his glasses, "that guy is up to no good."

"*i agree." Error growls out at his 'son', "we can only wait to see what that gross creature is up to."

"*why can i see through both of your sockets?" Geno asks them in a confused tone, he was leaning over bringing his hands up to his face and gently touching his orbits, "why did i feel your rage?"

"*geno. best not to think about it." Error told him with a glitchy sigh, "let's go back to watch-"

"*geno v2?" Geno breathes into his hands, his sockets widening, then slowly he lifts himself up and turns to look at Error; then he gazes at Fresh, "geno v3?"

"*whoa. cat's out of the bag papa." Fresh says with a grin at the ERROR.

"*it is now!" Error snaps at the VIRUS. 

"*mama?" Came Erratophioba's hunting echoing voice, "what's 'geno v2'?"

The ERROR crashes. 


	20. A Mess

Nightmare sat at his throne glaring down at the monsters in front of him. 

Error stood glaring back, his mate's 'pet' turned mate was being hidden by the ERROR's larger form. 

Rom stood with his brother at his side. 

"*queen error." Nightmare growls out, "you told concubine rom to listen to geno's words as your own. is this correct?"

"*yeah. i did say that." Error replies darkly, staring at him through his glasses meaning he was not there for a battle. 

"*i shall tell you this now queen." Nightmare said to him with a bit of a hiss, "your mate is a lower rating to mine. and his word is above your pe- above genocide's."

Nightmare watches as his love tenses, he almost looked like he was ready to throw down his glasses and throw a temper tantrum. That would not be a good image that he wanted to show to his ... 'guests'.

"*calm yourself queen." Nightmare hisses out darkly, "remember your place."

Nightmare noticed that Geno was holding Error's hand from behind and suddenly his tentacles went wild, lashing out at the floor around him. Everyone apart from Error and Geno kneeled down before him. 

"*subject queen error." Nightmare hisses at him, "i do not wish to fight you on this matter. but i will."

Error's eternal 'tears' began to pour from the top of his sockets, down to the lowers parts and spilt down his cheeks. 

"*no. when entering this partnership. we agreed to stand as one." Error told him firmly, he seemed to have trouble speaking, "if anything. geno and ya mate are equal as we are equals. either one shouldn't order the other."

The ERROR then makes a portal and grabbing Geno, he steps through


	21. Come

Error was in Reaper Tale with his youngest son, his eldest sons there still in the palace with their mother; currently, he sat on his beanbag he handmade and watched his 'older brother' play with two dogs. 

It was a sickening sight.

"*the dogs are not shins." Error says loudly, watching as Geno turns to him, "ya are aware of this. right?"

Geno grins and turning back to two dogs, began mothering them once more. 

Error rolls his eyelights; he turns his gaze to Death, who was floating off to one side trying not to come closer to him. 

Geno had already figured it out. That he was Geno v2 and Fresh was Geno v3- Fresh was loving the drama and even sat beside Error as he explained himself to Geno, with popcorn in hand. 

There was a lot of tears and a lot of screaming. 

In the end, they settled down. 

It did not take long belong he realized the change in Geno upon learning the truth; he was mothering him too, just like those dogs. It was enough for Error to grit his teeth and growl. 

He did not want to be on the same level as those dogs. 

Error sighs and leans back, he had been staying in Reaper Tale for the past few days and since there was Nightmare and Rom's wedding coming up, he had to return soon. 

Thankfully, Geno was not invited nor was Death, due to Rom's request. 

The ERROR knew that Killer was there, watching him silently; he had already told Geno not to call him 'Geno v2' or 'brother' unless they were in Error's kingdoms, rooms in Nightmare's palaces or his Anti-Void. 

A black portal appears and Nightmare himself walks through, making the ERROR blinks in surprise. With how busy his mate was, he did not think he would leave to see him until after the wedding some time.

"*my love." Nightmare says with a loving smile, which made Error blinks, "let us go." he held out a hand for him to take. 

Error rose up and glances to his older brother and smiles, "*see ya later." then looking over to the skully, "come my son."

Erratophobia quickly rushes over to his mother and jumps into his shadow. 

The Dark Queen looks to the Dark King. 

"*ok. let's go." Error said with a grin. 


	22. It's Time

Nightmare felt that his mate was an intelligent and clever creature when he wanted to be. And he knew that his love would quick on to his plans. In fact, he believed that Error may have already unearthed his carefully laid schemes and strategies.

The movement of Professor made him think so as well. 

Error had withdrawn a lot of his followers, why would he do this if he did not know Nightmare's methods- he was acting in a way the Dark King wanted his Dark Queen to behave; without even having to utter any words, Error had done everything he desired from him and more. 

And now Victory was about to fall right into his trap. 

Nightmare glances towards his mate seated on the throne that was prepared for him this day; Error appeared indifferent towards him for now. Which was good, normally his mate's acting and lies could be seen through, however, his Queen had gotten better at keeping his emotions in check over the years. 

The wedding began.

It was being held in a universe that was in between Nega and Victory's universe clusters, both sides had to check to see if anyone had laid any traps or army in advance.

Still, it was nothing like Nightmare and Error's wedding. It was not as impressive and very watered down. Their wedding had been held in a grand hall, this one was in an open field. 

But like Nightmare and Error's, it was also being broadcast through their Multiverse- this marriage alliance between Nega and Victory was going to be a sign of more peaceful times. 

Nightmare takes his eye away from his love, then turns to the Papyrus that he had taken into his bed while brainwashed. The shins had been born and were now walking behind their mother as he comes closer. 

Nightmare felt no kinship with the ships. They looked more like Rom than himself, there was no hint of them being his and he was now sure that they were not his. 

Raising up he held up his hands and gestured him to come closer. 

On one side of the large seats that had been placed, were members of Victory, on the other, was the members of Nega. 

Nightmare stepped forward with Rom following him, leaving Error behind sitting on the throne alone- which was fine, his love had front row seats. 

The Dark King smiles before the ones gathered in front of them. 

"*greetings. all you who are loyal." Nightmare calls over to them, "a many of you know. i made it so that a ring should be a mark to let others be aware that monsters have a mate. i have given my queen such a ring. as a sign on my eternal love for him. and soon we shall be renewing our wedding vows."

The Nega monsters cheered loudly, clearly happy over this matter. 

"*so today. after necessarily things have taken place." Nightmare continues on once the noise of the monsters died down, "we shall be celebrating something called an 'engagement party'."

Nightmare turns to look at his Queen, who was blinking at him; he looks to his second 'mate' and grins evilly at him. 

"*but first!" Nightmare cries out raising a hand for Rom to take, then holding it up for all to see, "other activities must take place!" 

Rom smiles at him, then glances down to his legs, staring at the four shins there. 

'*even if they had been mine...' Nightmare thinks with a glare, "*let us start!"

The Dark King grins at the moment when millions of glitchy portals suddenly appeared and out marched Error's armies, they started right away to chop down the ones from Victory.

"What are you doing!?" Rom screams out, spinning to face Error, "You are breaking the peace treaty!"

"*yeah. that's between ya and king nightmare." Error growls out raising off his throne and giving him an insane grin, "i am the destroyer. something that's completely different from the nega kingdom. so. if i happen to want to destroy ya..."

Nightmare's love trails off as he summons some glitchy blasters behind him. 

"*heh. haha. ya dead bones walking." Error told him marching over to them with his skull raised high, "ya screams. and the screams of ya followers. will be the music to our engagement party."

"Wait!" Papyrus cries out holding up both hands, "T-t-the shins! They are offspring of your mate! You won't kill them!"

"*ya really know nothing about me. the error." Error told him with a deadly glitching hiss that made Nightmare rattle in pleasure at his love display of power, "i can view into the souls on any creature. i can even tell those offspring belongs to who with the right data. and i know my mate's data like my own. as soon as ya skeleton key broke. i saw their souls. they ain't my mate's offspring."

Rom looked ready to be sick, he turns to his brother for help.

"*oh? did i hear correctly?" Nightmare says loudly, with a huge grin, "was this the reason you would not allow tests to be done on the shins. until after we wed? to think. you would use your own offspring. in order to trick me into signing a peace treaty. do you know what this means?"

Rom backs away, staring at him in fear, he was summoning his blue magic and encasing his offspring in it. 

However, it was too late, Nightmare had already moved. The Dark King's tentacles became sharper than swords and shot forward, ripping through the Papyrus as well as the shins. 

The shins died instantly, a small mercy he was granting them. 

Rom was still alive. 

Nightmare turns to his followers, "*attack."

The Nega monsters joined in with Error's armies, completely ripping through the monsters of Victory. 

"*i'm declaring all out war on victory." Nightmare informs the cameras, "any who wants to go against us. please step forward." 

With that, he spins around and strolls up to his mate, who was staring down at dust of the shins. Frowning deeply. 

"*something wrong. my love?" Nightmare questions smoothly, smiling happily as he stares at his Queen.

Error blinks and looks to him- then that sweet smile he loved so much appears on his jaws. 

Nightmare reaches for his mate, grabbing him with his tentacles and bringing him close at surprising speed. When Error was plastered up against him, he hums in delight. 

Error's arms came around and held him near as well. 

Everything was going according to plan. It had taken a couple of years, however, it was well worth it to get Victory brought down to their knees. 


	23. The Show

The ERROR felt a small bean of sweat running down the back of his skull- Nightmare really thought too highly of him.

Error had witnessed the genocide of the members of Victory who had come to be guests at the wedding. And he had planned to ruin it... because of his own selfish nature. Even though he thought it had been for the good of their kingdom, which was the first time he would have broken any trust of their followers.

...and yet, Nightmare seems to think that he knew the ins and outworkings of a grand conspiracy that had been happening. ...he had not. 

Error had been taken by complete surprise when Nightmare became monologuing like some evil villain at the end of a play. What was more, he told of his Queen's side, like he was uncovering a murder mystery. 

The ERROR remained silence throughout the whole thing, smiling and claiming he wanted his King to have this moment. 

Thankfully Error had said the right thing. 

Error now watches as the surviving monsters who were the ring leaders of this plot to get into Nega through the marriage treaty and to cause conflict between the Dark King and Dark Queen. 

From what Error could make out was, there was a lot of spies having been placed in Nega and somehow made their way into higher ranks, much like the one who placed the bug on Nightmare to begin with. 

Without knowing who the spies with, Nightmare could not reveal this matter to Error when he first returned after finishing his brewing- he was surprised at just how long this had been going on, Erratophobia was a skully now. 

So then, Nightmare thinks that Error had already realized what had happened and had been acting enraged about the whole thing because he knew and understood was Victory was trying to do. Even going as far as getting a 'mate' in his 'pet'. 

Once again, Error knew none of this. 

So while they celebrated their engagement, which was not really one since they were already married- Nightmare stilled did not know how these things worked. And Error only knew because of all the dramas he watched. 

Error sees his mate's smug expression and acknowledged that he could not take this from him by explaining that he did not know what had happened, much like with the whole Geno thing, if Nightmare ever learnt that Geno was Error's older brother, there were be problems... so he was just going to pretend he planned this whole thing. 

"*you think you can beat me at my own game?" Nightmare snarls at Sany, glaring at whatever the other had said, which would only make thing worst for himself and his sobbing brother, "i would like to see you try.”

Nightmare then turns to the broadcast, smirking evilly.

"*and let this be a warning to anyone who dares tries to sneak into my universes again. more so to the main part of victory." Nightmare growls out darkly, he went over to Error and wraps his arm around his waist, "we have discovered all those working for victory. and they are being dealt with. slowly and painfully. as will the survivors here."

Nightmare held out his older hand in front of Error for him to take; he did so without question and suddenly they were dancing. Dancing over the dust and blood of the members of Victory. 

Error could not help but laugh. 

"*that was a good show." Error told him with an insane grin, "i look forward to the next part."

"*my love. the next part shall be when we completely destroy victory." Nightmare told him softly, leaning over for a quick kiss, "i shall not stand for what they had done to me. you. my family. and my kingdom."

Error nods his skull and leans into his mate's shoulder. 

Perhaps things will go back to normal for them. 

"*my love." Nightmare spoke softly once more, pulling away, "i'm brewing again."

Error blinks and a smile spread over his jaws. 


	24. What A Delight

Lust moves across the room, watching his mate play with their offspring. The shin was named 'Bloomer Delight' and was a normal looking skeleton in appearance. 

However, Bloomer Delight could change the colouring of his bones to black whenever he wanted. His eyelights were always the shape of hearts yet they had no lust running through his magic. 

Lust smiles and took a seat, just observing his mate and offspring. If someone had told him that he would be mates with the ERROR and have an offspring with him many many years ago, he would have laughed in their faces. 

But now, he was so happy that his Error was alive once more. 

The image of him dying in front of him still haunted at night and he often woke up crying and reaching for Error. There were some nights were his mate was off working and he would phone asking for him to return. Error always did, no matter what he was doing. 

That time had passed. There was only now and Lust enjoyed each and every day alongside the Destroyer of Worlds. 

Lust smiles when he remembers Geno's joy when telling them that they were brewing- it seems that he had been worrying about Error not being able to become a parent.

Suddenly Error turns to him and gives him a sweet smile. 

Raising up, he stalks casually over to his mate, almost purring by the time he reached him. Error eyed him up through his glasses; deliberately slow, Lust kneels down, letting his hands run down the front of his legs and sticking his rear out more than it should. 

"*hello error darling." Lust greets with a quick lick to his jaws, "how are you doing today?"

"*...well...until ya came along. jam tart!" Error snaps at him with a slight blush. 

'*i wonder what he is thinking about?' Lust thinks slyly, he knew his mate sounded angry with him, however, that was never the case. The ERROR just got easily flustered when they were alone, "*error darling! you say the cruelest things! hh!"

Lust turns away from him with mock tears, holding one hand to his jaws to find his smile. 

Sure enough, the ERROR was there, leaning over to him and telling him sweet nothings in his 'ear'. It was so funny, this pattern had got on for years and yet it still continued. 

Lust smiles, his mate held himself together in front of others. But once alone, his mate changes like the wind. 

The heated skeleton's smile widens and he quickly leans together Error and kisses between his orbits, hitting the glasses slightly there too. 

The ERROR blinks at Lust, then his whole skull bloomed with magic; Lust turns to their offspring who was watching the whole scene and gave him a wink.


	25. The More Important Things

Error sat down with a sigh, he had just come home, had a sand bath and got right to his beanbag. Lust and Bloomer Delight was nowhere to be seen.

'*wait. didn't my jam tart say something about taking him to geno's tonight?' Error thought with a frown; their shin was at the age when they could go off with other family members, meaning he was going to become a skully soon.

Error was actually enjoying being a father.

He had not gotten the chance before the Rollback, but he was glad he did not at that time since he knew that whatever offspring he had then might not be alive today if he did not follow the first pattern of mating with Lust.

Plus, they would have witnessed the horrors of their dying Multiverse.

If they had offspring, there may have been a chance that Lust would not have wanted to follow Ink into the unknown, becoming a VIRUS himself and trying to get revenge.

"*error honey." Came the voice of his mate, turning he smiles as the heated skeleton strolls over smoothy like the whole multiverse was watching his every move and he wanted to give them a good show.

With a smile, he leans back and as soon as he did Lust climbs onto his lap. Fear that normally came with his sense of touch was overcome with only his mate, anyone else he would throw them into the Void.

Lust saddles his front, then slips his arms around his neck and starts to gently rub it.

"*welcome home." Error greets with a sweet smile, he watches his mate's eyelights turn to hearts at his words, "i missed ya."

Lust leans his skull over until their foreheads touched.

"*yes. welcome home to you too. and i've missed you too. error darling." Lust says as tears filled his sockets, "so much."

"*i was only gone three days." Error told him bringing his arms up and around, placing them on Lust's back, "are ya ok?"

"*yes. my mate." Lust answers with a forced smile, "i just been missing my glitch."

"*heh. good. because there's a drama that rerunning their shows." Error explains rubbing his back lightly, "it's gonna be on the whole night. 12 episodes."

"*error darling. i'd rather do something else for the night." Lust told him almost sadly with an odd smile... one that Error knew well now. Yet... those tears still fell.

"*so. are ya gonna tell me what's wrong?" Error questions with a huff and a glare, "or do i have to read it in the newspapers the next day?"

Lust giggles at this; then pulling away he buries his face into Error's neck, sighing against his collarbone.

"*i hate when you're away longer than a day." Lust finally mumbles into him, "sometimes i have to tell myself. you're ok. northing is wrong. and that you're alive."

Error held onto his mate, rocking him gently.

Both had memories of that time, Error's was a little more all over the place but Lust had to live through that. And spent many years alone, trying to survive with only the memory of him. By the time he discovered that Ink had left their Multiverse, he had already made himself into a VIRUS and chased after him into what was now called Blendverse and then into Inkiverse; both named after the nicknames of the Inks that Multiverse belonged to, even their Multiverse was called Blankverse.

Lust actually felt it was an insult to be named after the VIRUS and wanted it changed. Error, Ink, Dream and Nightmare had all come together to force a Council. Of course, Ink was no longer part of it, but Ink's offspring, Spilled Ink.

Spilled Ink was like the old Ink he remembered from a time long long ago. Before the loneliness set in and he sought out many friends and lovers, from a time when they had been... friends. 

That time was now forgotten by Ink and sometimes even the ERROR.

That did not matter now.

Ink had long ago stopped being his friend.

And Spilled Ink was doing well in his father's place.

Ink was now trapped in that mini multiverse called Rainbow Static with a few monsters and of course, his mate, the ERROR of Inkiverse and now Goldenverse, thanks to Ink's methods.

Error really did not want to think about what would happen if he started infecting the Multiverse again- it had spread slowly at first and then sped up as the Husks learned how to move through the multiverse. Though, he was prepared now just in case.

So far it was fine, Lust showed no sign of becoming a VIRUS and it was only due to him and Queen's hacking that they managed to make Blank Ink a VIRUS once more.

"*error darling. i'm ok now." Lust says pulling away and smiling at him, "i'm sorry."

"*mate. ya don't need to be sorry." Error told him firmly, "ya went through a lot. ya saw me die before ya sockets. ya became a virus. i jumped into that tunnel and went after ink. not once but twice. ya gonna have moments like this. but we'll work through them. together."

Lust gives him a watery smile, "*thank you error darling. thank you."

"*ya can thank me later." Error says with a sweet smile, "by continuing to be at my side. and giving me lots more offspring in the future."

Lust blushes and then grins, "*what to start with that now?"

"*no." Error snaps at him, pushing him off and turning him midfall to land on his beanbag beside him, "my show will be on soon."

"*aww!" Lust cries out pouting cutely. 


	26. Proof Of Life

Lust chase after his giggling shin, who had thrown all his clothes off and decided it would be fun to run around naked; he had the old carnation sheet that Error had made for him so long ago, in his hands and was trying to catch his son with it.

"*sweetheart please!" Lust calls with a laugh, he had been trying to sound serious but it was not coming over, "we are seeing uncle geno soon. you can't go like this!"

"*no! no! catch me!" Bloomer Delight shouts back with an insane giggle.

Suddenly the shin was wrapped in strings and lifted up onto the air.

Lust rushes over, reaches in with the sheet and wraps his offspring up.

"*got you bloomer!" Lust announces with a grin.

"*no! no fair!" Bloomer Delight told him when his skull appears from within the sheet, "papa got me!"

"*tch. delight. geno will be upset if we're late." Error's voice came from behind, "do ya want to make him upset?"

"*no... don't be mad at me papa." Bloomer Delight answers with a sad look, it quickly vanishes when he was lifted out of the strings and cuddled by Lust.

"*my little bloomer. it's ok." Lust told him sweetly, "papa is not angry. are you papa."

"*what. no. i ain't mad." Error replies coming behind Lust and staring at his offspring, "just hurry up. you too mama." he says looking at him.

Lust smiles brightly.

And turning he carries his offspring towards his bedroom, where his clothes had been piled on the floor. Bloomer Delight had gone through everything he had and declared that none of his clothes was good enough for the family dinner and wanted to go without any.

Lust lowers his son on his bed and went over grabbing a few clothes; on returning, Bloomer Delight was frowning at them.

"*bloomer?" Lust asks him with a frown, "what's wrong sweetheart? don't you like them? i recall you saying these were your favourite last week."

Lust held up the deep purple shirt and black trousers.

"*i want to wear green!" Bloomer Delight told him with a pout, his white bones glitched over and began as black as his mate's skull.

"*stop being a brat!" Error snaps from behind, making Lust jump and glance to the door, "wear whatever mama gives ya!"

"*error darling. bloomer is just a shin." Lust quickly says, his mate had been very on edge the past couple of days, making short-tempered with everyone for some reason, even his mate and offspring.

"*he nearing the time when he becomes a skully." Error growls out with a flicker of glitching, "and his thinking should already have changed. he should know better than throwing his weight about."

"*i want to stay a shin forever." Bloomer Delight suddenly cries out loudly, making the pair turn to look at him, "then you'll love me!"

Lust tilts his skull and then glances to Error, who was blinking, looking as stunned as he felt.

"*bloomer darling. what makes you think we won't love you once you become a skully?" Lust asks delicately coming over and kneeling in front of the bed.

"*sure said that. once i become a skully. you won't love me." Bloomer Delight explains gripping onto the sheet he was still wrapped up in and was now trying to hide in it.

"*who the hell is 'sure'?" Error snarls out darkly, looking ready to kill someone.

"*that's bloomer's playmate from the nursery." Lust told him with a small frown, "and not important right now."

A little sob made them turn to their offspring once more.

Error went over and flops down onto the bed and hugs his offspring with one arm, dragging him lightly to his side. Smiling Lust got up and went on the other side of his son.

"*listen here." Error growls out, "ya our offspring. proof of our love. even if the love that mama has for me might cool off one day. i'll always love ya."

"*error darling. i won't stop loving you." Lust told him with a tight smile, then looking to his son, "and papa is right. you'll always be in our hearts and souls. no matter how old you get. no matter how far you move away."

"*i don't want to move away." Bloomer Delight whines out hugging onto Error's side.

"*my little bloomer." Lust says softly, "one day. it will be you who'll want to move away. you will find friends. find a mate or even mates of your own. and want to be with them."

"*and when that happens." Error continues on from Lust, "ya are welcome to come home any time ya wish. just because ya grew up and go away. does not make ya a stranger or anything. loving you in an impossible feat for us."

"*that's right." Lust agrees with his mate, glad that he was here for this, if Error had not been there he was not sure if he would be able to handle this alone.

Lust leans over onto his mate's arm that had their offspring laying under it. Suddenly Error's free hand got a hand of his own, opening his palm, his mate brings it up to his jaws kisses the inside of it softly.

This was actually something the ERROR had started to do often, it was in order to keep on reassuring him that all was well. And it worked. Lust always felt better when he did this.

"*come on." Error grumps out as he releases Lust's hand, "geno will wonder where were are."


	27. Freaks

Error had been very stressed.

It was clear to everyone who knew him.

Working as the council member did not sort him at all, with all the reports he had to make sure he had to do and get to the other council members.

Error sighs, glancing over to his sleeping mate. Lust always was ready to help and a lot smarter than he acted around strangers. Bloomer Delight had picked up this trait too.

Glancing over he spies the shin in his mother's arms. It was strange that Lust got easily tricked by their offspring and yet Error could see right through it- he saw through Lust most times now.

"*papa?" Lust calls to him, blinking he sees his mate turned to him, frowning deeply, "what's wrong?"

Error grins. Over the past few months, the use of their own names had boiled down into 'Mama' and 'Papa', a habit they picked up, one they did not even notice at first.

"*it's fine mama." Error answers leaning back into his pillows, "just can't sleep. meant go to the anti-void."

Lust carefully unfold their son from his arms and rolls over to him, then sat on his lap- he then gently took Error's cheeks in both hands and placing his forehead upon his own.

"*papa. if there's another wrong. you will tell me. right?" Lust spoke softly to him, "lately. you still to be drifting away."

"*what? i'm just overworked. dream and nightmare are a pain to deal with sometimes." Error told him with a glitchy sigh, "don't get me started on ink's son."

"*why don't you take a break?" Lust suggests leaning back enough to stare into his sockets, "just the three of us. you had to deal with all that stuff ink put you through before bloomer was released. and you're still trying to keep up now."

Error nods, remembering when Ink suddenly appeared in his bedroom one dark night and was just staring at them, seemingly waiting for them to wake up.

Ink or Blank, had realized that his mate had the virus and wanted to save him. Then wanted to learn everything about the VIRUS itself, wanting to awaken it within him.

It was a headache.

It saved Blank Ink going out of control now that Static was back with them. And he did not realize just how much the other two were insane when he and Queen were asked to come with Blank, Blend and Inky for a meeting, where Blank explained to his other selves what was happening.

Error and Queen witnessed Blend and Inky have a complete meltdown before Blank made his suggestion. And the pair was willing to be eaten by him.

Both himself and Queen vowed never to mention what went on in that meeting, no matter how much his mate and King moan about it.

As far as he was aware now, Queen did not have much time anymore to visit him or Static since there was a war going on in Blendverse.

And he had been busy for a number of months now, so he had not caught up with Static too.

"*ya know what. a break might be nice." Error says with a smile, leaning over and kissing his mate tenderly; Lust eyelights changed to hearts and Error sighs, "for once. could ya just let me kiss ya without ya thinking of the deed."

"*so sorry papa." Lust replies with a grin then gaze down at their son, "let's go into the next room. shall we?"

"*tch. didn't ya hear me- whoa?!" Error cries out as Lust suddenly stood and picked him up bridal style, "ya freak!"

"*your freak." Lust told him as he carries out the room with a bold grin. 


	28. First

Then told Dream, Nightmare and Spilled Ink about needing a break from it all and they all agreed that it would be fine for the ERROR to take some time off. 

But first, they all went around to Geno's place to have a blastday party for Bloomer Delight who was going to become a skully. It took five days and then they went into an old universe that he knew Error would like. 

Lust smiles happily. It was just him and Error at the moment, Bloomer Delight was staying with Fresh back in the log cabin. 

"*where are ya taking me mam- i mean. lust?" Error corrects himself, they both agreed to try and call each other by their names when alone because Lust accidentally moaned out 'Papa' when performing the deed together, "i'm blind as it is. did ya really need to cover my sockets?"

"*yes ...error honey." Lust told him glancing at his blindfolded mate who was trusting him to guide him safely to wherever he was being taken, "well. we're here. give me a moment."

Lust lets go off Error's hand and hurried over to a clear area, where he opens his subspace and places a picnic blanket on the ground, then takes out a picnic basket. 

Lust sat down and folds his legs under him.

"*ok error honey." Lust calls over to him lightly, not wanting to disturb the calm of the place, "you can take it off now."

Error easily rips off the blindfold and grabbing his glasses from his pockets, places them on his face and blinks at his surroundings. 

"*this is..." Error breathes studying the area, a slow smile appears on his jaws. 

"*that's right." Lust calls out to him once more, making his mate look his way, "this was where we first said 'i love you' to each other. the place where you let me hold your hand for the first time. the place where you allowed me to hug you for the first time. the place where we shared our first kiss."

Error wanders over to him, kneels down and kisses him hard on the jaws; he pulls away before Lust could get too excited, making him pout, but he understood why. That was not the reason he took Error here. 

"*i love you." Lust told him when Error settles down with him, he places a hand over his SOUL, "i know i tell you this all the time. but i do. you have no idea how it was when you died. you have no idea of the joy i felt. when static told me there was a way to bring you back. i never want as to part again."

"*there might be a time when i do die." Error grumbles out looking away, his cheeks blushing brightly, "i know it's not what ya want to hear. but i don't want ya to be under the illusion where i won't die."

"*i understand." Lust says sadly, feeling hurt in heart, "i do. but that won't stop me loving you."

"*heh. i know. and i love ya too. very much." Error replies with a sweet smile, "and our offspring is proof of that love. for as love as he lives." 

"*we really should have more." Lust told him with a bold grin, "let's fill the multiverse with our love."

"*ugh. jam tart." Error warms him gently, mock glare on his brow.

With a laugh Lust pushes his mate onto the blanket. 


	29. No Matter What

Error had learnt a lot from Static and Geno in the ways of cooking, something that he would have laughed about many years ago. 

He thought that eating food design by humans were non-helpful for a skeleton, however, he realized that cooking good meals actually meant added buffs. 

For the records, skeletons really only needed water and sunlight to live off of and tounges that taste came when they needed to adapt to the underground.

Bloomer Delight loved his cooking now, used to turn skull away from it before. 

Error grins insanely as he stirs the pot, it was stew and it smelt good.

Suddenly arms came around his middle from behind, he felt his mate's cheek push against his upper arm. 

"*what's cooking good looking?" Lust questions rubbing his cheek on him.

"*beef stew." Error answers with a grin, he gave it a good stir and then put a lid on the pot, "it'll be ready in about half an hour."

Lust flattens himself against his back, "*so. how are you enjoying our break. papa?"

"*going well." Error admits leaning over and kissing him lightly on top of his skull, "delight seemed to have enjoyed himself. where is he anyway?"

"*playing outside." Lust says with a hum, "papa. is there any dessert?"

"*yeah. i baked a cake too." Error answers with a snort, "chocolate. don't worry. it won't make ya fat."

"*oh. i'm not worried." Lust answers with a giggle, "i no longer need to worry. since i have a mate and all. and you won't ever turn me away because i get fat. right?"

"*skinny. fat. short. tall. young. old." Error said with a huff, "i wouldn't care."

"*aww." Lust hums rubbing his cheek against him again. 


	30. Peaceful Days

Lust was practicing his pole dancing. On the other side of the room sat his mate and offspring, Error was showing Bloomer Delight how to fold paper flowers. 

It had been a few weeks since returning home and the heated glitch family was getting used to the new lineup. Bloomer Delight had moved along in school, Lust had been given a task that oversaw some new members and Error had to work alongside Spilled Ink, making a unique netting that surrounded their Multiverse- so far there were three holes in the Multiverse and they did not want a fourth. 

At last, they had the evening to themselves. Lust felt he was becoming out of practice, hence why he was dancing. 

Error had not seen Bloomer Delight much so they decided on something they could so together. 

All was peaceful. 

"*ouch." Came a glitching voice, coming out of a spin, Lust straightens up and glances over to his mate, "tch. darn artist."

Blue blood dripped off his finger. 

Lust felt his SOUL pulse in fear and terror, an image of the ERROR staring in front of him, pushing out to leave the universe and facing the blank face Artist came to mind. 

Breathing hard and hearing a strange high pitch ringing in his 'ears' he slowly makes his way over to his mate, holding out his hands-

"* _run jam tart_!" Error's voice echoed in his mind, " _hurry_!" 

"* _i can't leave you error dar_ -" Lust words were cut off as blue blood pours to the floor, flooding it- with shaking hand the ERROR raises his bloody hands staring at them in surprise, " _error_!"

The sound of a portal opening behind him was heard, he watches as those hands covered in blue blood pushes him hard, making him go flying into the portal, breaking his ribs while he did. 

Not caring about those ribs he stares at the closing portal, that sweet smile, that blank expression appearing behind him.

"* _no_!" Lust screams out but it was too late, black dust joined that blue blood on the ground; the last thing he saw as the portal closes, was Ink watching him with blank empty sockets and a SOULless smile- 

"*lust!" Error screams in his face, breaking him out of his trance, "are you ok?!"

Lust stares at his mate and dully nods his skull at the question, then realize he was lying half on the floor, half in his mate's arms, their son staring with tears running down his cheeks. 

Error looks to Bloomer Delight, "*mama is ok. see."

Error then looks back to him and blinks at him. 

"*error darling." Lust utters out feeling very confused at what was happening. 

"*ya fell." Error told him, "can ya stand?"

"*er. yes." Lust answers still feeling lost, Error helps him to raise and guided him over to the chair; looking around he had to ask, "did i fall while dancing?"

"*what. no. ya fell coming over here." Error says looking worried for a moment, then rubs the back of his skull, "are ya sure ya ok? another cracked?"

"*i'm fine..." Lust replies bringing a hand up and rubbing his skull; when Error pulls away he notices the blood dripping from his finger, "oh. oh!"

Lust stood quickly and his world spun around, Error caught him quickly before he could go down again. 

"*bloomer. get me the first aid kit." Lust told his son, who turns and making a glitching portal grabs the large white box and placed it on the table.

"*what?! ya are hurt? where?!" Error cries out looking around at his body, now normally Lust would love it when his mate stared at his bones intently, just not right now. 

"*not me papa." Lust answers quickly opening the box, "you! you're bleeding!"

Error blinks then glance down at the papercut. 

"*mama. it's just a deep papercut." Error told him calmly, "nothing to worry about."

"*you're a skeleton!" Lust says getting something out and then grabbing his mate's hand eyed it up, "how did some paper manage to cut your bones?!"

"*well... this paper i got from spilled ink. and his paper is like sharp swords." Error explains with a cheeky grin, which quickly fades, "it's fine. i'm fine. please don't cry. i can't stand it."

Lust pauses. He lifts a hand to his cheek and found that he was crying. 

"*error darling. you idiot." Lust told him in a low voice, he grabs some cloth and starts wiping the blood over and over, "why did you have to leave me? why did you have to protect me? if i hadn't been there. you might have lived."

Error took his hand out of Lust's grasp and pulls him into a tight hug.

"*mate. it's fine. jam tart. i'm here. i'm here with you." Error told him and other words similar to this- he began to sway them back and forth. 

Lust collapses against Error and just starts sobbing, it had been a long time since he had cried about this and sometimes he really should talk about it more. However, he was aware that Error remembers that time in parts and did not want to let him recall something horrible if he could help it. 

"*ugh. not you too." Error said from above, "stop. please. don't." a pause, "it's ok delight. come here."

Lust felt his mate's weight shift and suddenly he felt someone next to him, through his tears he managed to see his son crying next to him. Error was now holding them both. 

Lust continues to cry. He could hear his son crying and he could hear his mate telling them everything was going to be okay. 


	31. Welcome Home

Error sighs, Bloomer Delight had become more tearful after Lust's meltdown. And since Lust would not talk about it to Error, he told him he should have someone professional check him over. 

The thing was, Lust no longer trusted Sci Sans since he was the one who started it all by wanting to give Ink a SOUl in the first place. Another thing that many do not know, Sci Sans had actually used Error's blood in order to make the SOUL. 

And all ERRORs have something called 'Data Exchanged' which Blank Ink managed to get as a powerup when becoming a VIRUS, his other powerup had been a better memory.

Data Exchange was announced when a ERROR left their Multiverse for whatever reason and could become 'one' with another ERROR. 

From what he learnt later, Blend Inks also got some powerups. The ability to use Paints again and insane strength that most Inks seemed to have but this was doubled now. 

No one knew what Inky Ink's powerups had been. 

So when talking to Geno, he mentioned that Life was someone good to speak with. 

So Geno asked Reaper if he could set something up. 

Lust went there once a week for about three hours. 

Error sighs and stares down at his skully that was curled into his side asleep, he was currently sitting on the three seated sofa, which he normally did not do, right in the centre of it with his feet up on a pouffe.

The front door opens and Lust strolls in- Error narrows his orbits, even though he was wearing his glasses, just watching his mate place his bag down and gaze around the room. 

On spotting them there, Lust's expression lit up and he hurries over- he sits on the edge and pulls off his boots and then bringing his legs up, he curls them under himself and cuddles on the other side of Error. 

"*welcome home." Error greets his mate, "go well?"

"*yes." Lust answers turning his face up to meet him, smiling softly; Error could see the dried tears under his sockets and down his cheeks. 

Leaning over, he gives his mate a quick kiss. 


	32. Hold Me

Lust wanders over to his mate who was tapping away on a blue transparent keyboard in front of him, whatever screen came with it he was not able to see.

Error glances over his glasses and looks at him for a moment, then went right back to work.

Lust pouts and stalks over, coming to a stop in front of his mate, he strikes a pose. He places one hand on his hip while the other went up and held onto the back of his skull as he raised his face to the ceiling; one leg he came straight and the other he had slightly bent.

Lust gazes out of the corner of his socket..., Error did not even look his way now. But he had to be aware that his dear mate was in front of him.

Coming out of that pose, he faces Error and bends over placing his hands on his femurs, tilting his skull cutely as he stares through the 'screen'.

Error did not eve blinks and kept on with the silent tapping.

Raising up Lust spins around and catwalks to the other side of the room, then did a little flip of one leg as he turns to come back, swinging his hips the whole time.

Lust kept posing and catwalking for a good ten minutes until he decided he had enough playing around; walking over to his mate, he places his hands on either of Error's shoulders and pushed him back lightly- the ERROR allowed this but still was staring at the screen and tapping away.

Lust sits down on one of his legs, humming loudly as he cuddles into his mate's chest.

"*error darling!" Lust purrs out softly, he saw the glitches around him quicken, making him know his dear mate had actually heard him, "hold me!"

Error blinks and turns to him now frowning.

The keyboard went away and Error leans down slightly and brings up his legs so they were sitting across him now, then leans further back into his seat, taking Lust with him and held him close.

Lust smiles softly and snuggles on Error as he was hugged lovingly. 


	33. A Greeting

Error sighs loudly, Spilled Ink mentioned needing to return to Rainbow Static for a few days since Ink kept setting him and his siblings up on blind dates or something and now he and Dream had extra work.

Truthfully he was meant to return home for a long weekend, however, he chose to stay longer due to not wanting to put so much pressure on Dream, even though Nightmare was helping him out now.

Error glances up Dream was seated on a chair across the table from him with nightmare beside him. There were other workers all around them, which was kind of surprising how they managed to pull off Error and Nightmare setting up this Council that almost run their Multiverse, alongside Ink and Dream, given what he remembered.

However, it seemed explaining to the Multiverse his role with the help of Dream and Ink, life had changed dramatically. It was only when Error had set himself up did he mention doing the same thing with Nightmare. So instead of himself, Ink and Dream, they had a fourth leader.

It was completely different from Blendverse with all those kingdoms.

The doors opened and all heads turned towards them- Lust comes strolling in; he also had a big role in bringing the Multiverse under this Council, together. Which was simply called the Multi Council rather than Star Council which it had been before the Rollback when it was just Dream- and it was called Multi Council because the Voice that runs this Omni Void their Multiverse lived in, had no imagination for naming things it seems.

As Error silently cursing the fanfiction writer, Lust came nearer.

"*error darling. at least stand to greet me." Lust told him with a raised chin, with his hands on his hips and looking high and mighty.

Error noticed that some of his own followers glaring at his mate- yes, just because they had managed to get things somewhat peaceful, there were still a few that would never change their viewpoint on things.

The ERROR rose up and turns to greet Lust without complaint, or rather too tired to voice anything. He had been working for nineteen hours straight.

Suddenly Lust darts forward; the ERROR's world was titled as his mate bends down and in a surprising display of strength picks Error up in a fireman's lift.

"*huh?! what?" Error cries out looking everywhere, his glasses almost fell off, "lust!"

"*i am kidnapping this beaut!" Lust declares to those in the room, "and no one can stop me!"

With that, the laughing Lust turns and hurries away with the glitching ERROR crying out in outrage.


	34. A Little Warm

Lust lay there, feeling a little warm, he shut his sockets tight willing it to go away. 

The heat of his own SOUL was rising and he did not want to disturb the serenity that had fallen over them. 

Error was laying beside him, staring happily up at the stars above and now and again he would comment on a certain star system. 

The summer's night was already hot and making him sweat, he was now wiggling in discomfort as his bones heated up more. 

Suddenly he hears the sound announced a portal appearing near them; and on opening his sockets, he sees Error leaning over and dragging something out of the glitching gateway. 

As Error turns something flares out over them- he gasps in surprise as it falls gently over them and then a coolness spreads. 

"*what do ya think of this one?" Error questions him with a smile, turning his skull to the side, stares under the dark cover at his mate's glowing red orbits. 

"*it's your best one yet error darling." Lust answers returning that smile with a happy sigh. 


	35. On A Roll

The ERROR blinks. 

He had not noticed until now, but Lust had fallen asleep on him. 

He was sitting in the centre of their three-piece sofa and at some point Lust had laid face down across the whole thing, with his ribs and pelvis lightly touching Error's outer sides of femurs. 

Lust had been playing with his phone, holding himself up on his forearms while he did so. 

When his mate had actually fallen asleep, he did not know. 

Error smiles at him. If this had happened during when they first met, he most likely would have shoved him off and onto the floor. Hell, he would not even have let him laze across him in the first place. 

...he really did not want to disturb his mate, however, it was nearing breakfast their Bloomer Delight had school together. 

So...

Error places one hand on Lust's ribs and the other on his pelvis, then lifting his own legs slightly, pushes him up and lets him roll down.

Lust sat up at the bottom unharmed and glancing around confused as to why and how he had woken up by rolling. 

Error smirks at him, "*' morning. my jam tart."

Lust tilts his skull and then just smiles at him. 


	36. Life Was Good

Lust likes to be held. 

Whenever he was stressed, he wanted his mate to hold him tight. Whenever he was overjoyed, he also wanted his mate to hold him tightly. 

Lust went over to his mate and leans against his side as he flops down next to him, hugging onto his arm- the ERROR takes one look at him and realizes just what he wanted. 

Lust was being held by the one he loved. 

This was a good arrangement because Error likes to hold rather than be held. 

Lust smiles as he snuggles up to his mate, life was good. 


	37. Oh! No!

The ERROR awoke.

Blinking ERROR stares at the ceiling, merely staring without any emotion.

'*what is this?' Error thinks numbly, he felt empty like there was nothing inside, 'i can't feel anything. i can't feel anything?'

Twisting and sitting up he turns to Ink who was laying behind him; his mate slept on.

'*what is wrong?' Error wonders to himself, touching his front and then summons his SOUL; it looked the same as always, if a little bigger since joining with the ERROR from Inkiverse/Goldenverse.

And it dawned on him.

He felt no love for Ink. None for his offspring. No anger over this nor fear.

'*i need to tell ink.' Error thinks dully, looking to his mate once more; he raises a hand but pauses, 'why didn't i want to tell him in the past? because i didn't want to hurt him? he has no soul. it wouldn't have mattered. if this was how it was.'

Error touching Ink's shoulder and shakes him slightly... ...and he did not wake up, so he shook him a little harder.

Blinking a blank face Ink awoke, his paint having worn off during the night.

"*Mate?" Ink asks as he sat up and tilts his skull at him, "What's the matter?"

"*i don't feel anything." Error explains his voice still the same glitching tone but there was an underlining lack of... something, "i don't understand. i slowly lost blood and grew weaker last time. so why did this suddenly happen?"

Ink leans forward and hugs him close, it was only due to muscle memory did he return it.

"*Don't worry Mate. Ink will take care of Mate." Ink told him blankly, rocking him gently.

"*ink. ya have to kill me." Error told him dully, pulling him back to stare at him, "i can't live like this. lust mentioned that ya the only one who killed me without respawning. ink."

Ink returns his emotionless stare.

Then standing up on the bed, summon a bone and held it high above his skull.

"*I love you Error." Ink told him never breaking the socket contact, "Even if you hate me for this."

Ink swung the bone and everything went blank for the ERROR. 


	38. Bluff

Error ran. 

Ran as fast as he could but it still was not enough- Ink appears in front of him and raises his giant paintbrush. 

"*Why are you running?" Ink questions with a laugh, he brings down his brush while calling out, "You already know you can't win!"

Error leapt out of the oncoming paint and rolled on the ground a few times, before jumping out and running once more. 

His way was blocked once more. 

"*did ya become three again or something?!" Error roars at them summoning a blaster and firing without pause. 

"*Pff-Hahahaha! No!" Ink's came from right behind him, causing him to spin and back up, "One of my powerups. Speed."

Error growls. 

Ink had always been insanely strong and fast, however, they had had on level playing field back then. Now he was stronger and faster than him. 

Ink smiles sweetly at him then threw down some paint on the ground between them. 

"*Go in." Ink told him happily. 

"*what?! no! ya insane!" Error snaps at him ready to fight for his life.

"*Aww! But what if I told you. Your family is on the other side?" Ink wonders aloud, pretending to think over this matter. 

"*what?" Error asks suddenly losing all his strength, he had been destroying a universe far away from the Negaverse alone, when Ink had come out of nowhere and attacked without reason. 

"*Yeah! Your family!" Ink says smiling sweetly at him and swinging his paintbrush around lightly.

"*a bluff." Error cries at him angrily, his glitches becoming worst than normal and he felt a crash coming on. 

"*Are you willing to take that chance?" Ink asks him mockingly, "One bite out of any one of them. And the virus will spread once more."

Error growls, his family was strong. 

Nightmare was one of the most powerful monsters in the Multiverse. And he had the Gloom and Doom Knights surrounding him. 

REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis were both strong in their own right and their teamwork when battling was flawless. And their strength had double since becoming skeletons. 

Erratophobia was a lesser skeleton now and had this strange ability to not only hide in shadows but to build entire worlds, a Dark World, a mirror image of a universe whenever he went through now. If in danger he could easily hide in this place. 

"*Well? Are you willing?" Ink questions once more, pointing towards the red paint on the ground. 

With a huge glitchy sigh, he steps forward- Ink darts forward as the paint came up to meet him and held onto him tightly, causing him to crash in shock. 


	39. Pointers

Error blinks.

"*oh no." Error groans out as he sat up in his throne room, looking up at the thrones, "oh no. no no no. ink!"

"*Yes Mate!" Ink calls out happily from his place in Nightmare's throne.

Error stares at him in shock, only his mate Nightmare should be sitting there. The mega-glitch places a hand on his forehead, trying to make sense of the new set of memories that were reorganizing themselves.

In the end, his mind set his pointers as they had done with the first them- where Static Error memories ended, the eariness memories of Planet Error had started. They had started calling the Error from Goldenverse 'Planet Error' due to the fact he had twelve offspring named after the planets.

However, Error now had a new set of memories of Queen.

Static Error > Planet Error > Queen Error

"*'mate'?" Error says with a broken laugh, "can you really call me that?" he sees Ink tilting his skull in confusion and question marks forming, "we had a vow. remember. until death do we part. once i 'eat' another error. technically. i died. becoming a new error. our vows are broken. we are no longer mates."

"*So that's how it works!" Ink replies with a grin, he rose from the throne and starts walking towards him saying, "No worries! We'll renew our vows! And become mates once more!"

"*no." Error snaps at him stepping back and away from him, "i once told ya. if i needed to ever eat another error. then it would be best to kill me. ya broke my trust in ya. ya made me eat me!"

Ink had stopped and stared at him sadly, "*But Error! I did it for you!!"

"*no ya didn't!" Error growls at him, his sockets filling with tears, "ya did it for yourself! if ya truly love me! then ya would have let me die! i have no right to take queen away from my family."

"*You didn't mind with Planet." Ink points out looking sorrowful, pouting epically at him.

"*i had already fallen in love with ya by that point!" Error shouts at him, his voice becoming static as he did, "i love ya ink! but think about this! i love nightmare. as much as i love ya right now! because in my mind! ya both my mates!"

Ink stares at him for a moment, clearly thinking about something.

"*I don't mind sharing." Ink said suddenly, making Error's jaw drop, "What? As long as you're mine. I don't care if you love someone else too."

Error felt a strange sense of dread building up in his SOUL.

"*where is my family?" Error snaps at him holding himself high, like the Queen he was.

"*Behind you." Ink replies pointing behind him without any emotion.

Error spins around and sees everyone 'Queen' loves, all trapped in paint- they also had been gagged.

Nightmare had tear marking down his cheeks, he knew because it was greyer than his moment muck.

"*'mare." Error mumbles out sadly, rushing over to him, he looks to his offspring just before him. REM Sleep was staring at Ink with intense hate, while Sleep Paralysis had no expression on his face and was just staring at the Artist.

And Erratophobia... well, he could not tell what expression his third son was wearing but the way he was shaky could mean he was enraged or afraid. And his two skullies Howler and Nega were curls up next to him asleep. 

Looking behind them he sees his other offspring; his five he had with Ink- they were all free.

"*gradient. paperjam. spilled ink. inking mistake. doodle bug." Error calls to them lightly, "don't tell me. ya all were in on this?!"

"*Sorry Father!" Gradient spoke up first, his expression was a little harden then what he normally wore, "But we couldn't let you die!"

The others nod in agreement.

Suddenly Ink was then placing something around his waist, it was then he realizes he had been naked for everyone to see- it was a black skirt. Despite everything, he felt himself blush.

"*free them ink." Error snaps at him, turning around to face the shorter skeleton.

"*Error. I'm sorry you're upset." Ink says with a light sigh, "But like Gradient said. I couldn't lose you."

"*i told ya before. ya not alone!" Error cries out bringing his arms up and grabbing him by his shoulders and shook his slightly, "even if i died. the memory of me would still live on."

*But I didn't want you to be a 'memory'." Ink told him with a glare, "I wanted you alive."

"*even if it meant i came to hate ya?" Error questions without care, glaring darkly at him as well, "even if it meant we become enemies once more?"

"*So long as I'm the only one you think of!" Ink shouts at him suddenly coming forward and knocking him to the ground, holding onto his neck, "I'll have you think of me! The only one you'll think of will be me!"

"*wish granted." Error snarls at him enraged, "i'll destroy any love i once had for ya. in return. i'll hate ya forever! and i'll make ya life a living hell!"


	40. safe tower

Error had fought against Ink with all his might and drove him and their offspring out of Blendverse- which lead to another few problems. Paperjam was the new Artist of Blendverse after Blend retired. 

Spilled Ink was the Artist of Blankverse after Blank retired. And Doodle Bug was the Artist of Inkiverse when Inky retired, with Inking Mistake becoming Destroyer of Inkiverse when Static retired. 

Gradient had been building universes in Rainbow Static but like all Multiverse, it grew outwards slowly every 'Voice' year, which might be a million years for them; it still could only hold just over hundred universes. 

The ERROR gazes up, Nightmare was sitting with his skull in his hands, his body would jerk now and again. 

Erorr had to explain that when the one ate the other both 'died' and become a new ERROR. It was hard to do and it even had him crying alongside him too. 

Killer and Professor wanders inside. 

"*well?" Error questions sharply at them from his place on the large sofa. 

Killer looks to Nightmare and then back at him as if not knowing what to do. 

Professor, however, smiles like normal bows slightly and struck his sternum with his chest, he answers him, "*my queen. ink has returned to rainbow static. paperjam has returned to the doodle sphere here. and as far as i can tell. your other offspring returned to their places of dwelling."

Nightmare had lifted his skull up at Professor's words, then looks to Error. 

Error could not help but play with the ring on his finger that Nightmare had given him; it seems that items of one went over to the other as well. Clothes got instantly placed in his subspace. 

Unsure what to wear, Error wear some of his glad rags he wore when not serving as Queen. A black jumper that went down mid-femur and deep dark blue leggings with silver stars on them, along with black sandals. 

"*tch. darn that ink." Error hisses out, glitching like mad, "completely insane."

"*i can understand why he would want to save his mate." Nightmare spoke up, his voice was oddly raw and he had a strange smile on his jaws, "...you are still my love. right?"

"*i explained this to you already 'mare." Error replies with a heavy sigh, he rubs the ring faster, "i have memories of three errors within me. each time i 'eat' one. i become like a new error."

"*...can the virus spread?" Nightmare questions suddenly, his expression becoming dark. 

"*no. i can only pass it on. if i eat someone i leave them alone." Error explains to him sadly, "the monsters that get eaten. they don't dust. so they had left to become creatures called 'husks'."

"*and this happened before here." Nightmare says grimly, "dream's son remembers it. it almost wiped out our multiverse. correct."

"*correct. but. palette... he is in rainbow static with ink and my oldest son. goth." Error answers with a feeling of dread washing over his bones; he rose up, "i have to get to rainbow static. i need to warn goth."

"*can your son get infected it?" Nightmare asks as he stands up too and walks over to him. 

"*no. you. dream. and your offspring. can't get it for some reason." Error said as he tries opening just a window, "the same in said for geno and all of his offspring."

Nightmare nods, "*so there's no reason for you to leave."

"*what?" Error says blinking at him, he sees Nightmare perform a familiar signal and he was suddenly surrounded by the Gloom and Doom Knights, "ya must be joking?"

"*sorry my love. i can not have you leave." Nightmare growls at him, stalking around like a caged animal, "my knights shall lead you into the safe tower."

"* _nightmare_." Error hisses out darkly, raising a hand, he realizes that all the Knights had their bones or weapons drawn and he was already exhausted from fighting Ink. 

Error quickly glances over at Professor who merely stood there silently watching the scene with mild interest. 

With a sigh, he rose his hands up to the heavens in surrender.


	41. Insane

Error decided that both Ink and Nightmare had gone insane.

Thankfully Error still had allies.

Professor kept him up to date with the promise that if he should escape, then he had to take the mad Sci with him. He now started making plans to help him leave this multiverse.

Fresh had discovered what had happened and was insanely angry with Ink. He made him make the same kind of promise. His 'son' mentioned that he should let his other offspring knew once he got settled wherever they run too.

Error's main goal was to die.

And he thinks the two were already aware of this and yet still chose to help him.

Error thought it was a shame that he did not get to say goodbye to his loved ones... which had suddenly doubled in a couple of days. However, truthfully, he had already said his goodbyes to those who knew him as Static the first time around.

A hole appears in the wall.

And his grinning colourful son appears.

Raising up, Error held up his midnight blue dress and run forward.

The ability to use portals had been blocked so Error needed to get to the gateway- thankfully he knew how to run in a long dress due to his time as both Queen and Static. Queen wore dresses on official events and Static liked to cosplay in Victorian steampunk dresses.

Error hears the alarms go off much sooner than he expected and growls darkly. Fresh merely grins at him from beside him.

Guards appear with their weapons drawn.

Fresh steps forward.

"*don't kill them fresh. they're still my followers." Error snaps at his son who nods and darts off ahead of him and fought against them quickly, knocking them out.

Suddenly Professor appears from around a corner of a wall, with Red Nin with him, who looked ready to faint.

Error and Fresh came to a stop in front of them, looks to Red Nin and then to Professor in question.

"*i could not leave my mate behind. my queen." Professor explains with a smile, "and he is brewing."

"*ugh. are we really going to try and escape the multiverse with one of the most powerful monsters chasing us. and a brewing skeleton?!" Error cries out gesturing to Red Nin who bows his skull, "i'm leaving my own shins behind!"

Professor bows as well, "*my apologies. my queen."

"*tch. no. it's fine. we'll manage somehow." Error said with a heavy sigh, "come on. we don't know when nightmare will come for us."

Error lifts his dress once more and together they all ran for their lives. 


	42. Haunted

  
"*my love." Nightmare calls out to him, holding a hand for him to take it. 

Error sighs steps down off the gateway flatform and walks slowly to stand in front of the Dark Night,

"*nightmare. ya know i can't stay. and ya know ya can't follow. i can't take the risk. the virus might change one day. and swallow this multiverse again. think of our offspring" Error told him sadly, he raised both hands and taking hold of the silver crown he still wore and revealing the hole in his frontal bone, he held it out and places it on Nightmare's outstretched hand, "i'm sorry. i love ya. i truly do. and i always wanted to die with ya. ...but life was never good for you and me."

Nightmare took hold of the crown and brought it to his chest, he stares at the hole in Error's skull, the same hole that he had made that moon necklace for him from. 

"*i love you too. so much." Nightmare replies to him bitterly, he was shaking badly, "and i hope you find the peace you are looking for. my beloved mate. my queen. my love."

Error realizes that Nightmare was crying, it was hard to tell with the darkness and one had to know him well to notice.

The ERROR steps forward and took him in his arms one last time, hugging him close and rocking him slightly.

"*i'm sorry." Error says sadly, he steps back kisses him lightly on the cheek, "goodbye 'mare."

Error moves away from him and Nightmare watches the whole time; he quickly climbs onto the flatform with Fresh and Red Nin's help because of his long dress. 

And opening a gateway, he takes one final look at the creature of darkness he once called mate. And vanished from that Multiverse- that expression would haunt Error's dreams for the rest of his life. 


	43. The Waiting Game

The ERROR found himself in Goldenverse. 

Thankfully his old universe was still there waiting for him. 

Professor quickly settles himself in and was already asking for a lab. Error did so, his twelve sons were fast, bringing whatever he requested. 

It seems that his sons had settled on different jobs in OverFlow but, it was Pluto that had become the new Destroyer full time. 

Error could not bring himself to kill himself just yet. Instead, he was waiting for the time when he lost his emotions once more and then would delete himself. 


	44. The Time

"*Hello Error." Came a voice of his past Error knew well, turning he sees the golden skeleton smiling at you, "So. You have returned. I thought as much."

"*dream." Error breathes out in surprise, "what are ya doing here? and 'thought as much'?"

"*Well. Our offspring were acting strange." Dream explains with a small laugh, "So I decided to follow them. And here you are."

"*here i am." Error says bitterly, glaring at him from his place on the grassy ground he was sitting on, "dream. this is my universe. ya can't come in here."

"*My apologies. I jus-" Dream started but was cut off by a dagger pointing at his neck from behind, he was frozen in place by the killing intent.

"*red nin." Error greets looking behind Dream, every Sans apart from himself, Ink and the next gens of Sanses, were the same height, so he could barely see him there. Only his red and black sleeve coming around and black-gloved hand that was holding the dagger was in view.

"*And this is?" Dream questions trying to remain calm.

"*my... knight?" Error replies with a frown since Red Nin normally does spy work, "and careful with him dream." he says quickly when he notices the golden light gathering in his palm, "he's brewing."- this was the second brew, the first from when they first came had already been born and were now skullies. 

That light vanishes.

Dream stares at him in surprise.

"*This is your mate?" Dream requires soon after he got over his shock.

"*tch. told ya. my knight." Error snaps at him with a frown, "not listening." he glances the spy's hand, "red nin. ya can free him. he's not a threat."

Red Nin suddenly vanishes.

Dream gazes over his shoulder and then looks to Error.

"*'Knight'?" Dream questions with a frown, "Since when do you rule anything to have a 'knight'?"

"*heh. believe it or not. even the error can have followers." Error told him with a smirk, "and he's not my only knight."

"*greetings. golden dream." Professor said as he coming out from behind a tree, "it's nice to meet ya. my queen has told me much about you."

Dream raises a brow at the newcomer and looks to Error once more for answers.

"*this is professor. my first knight." Error introduces him still smirking, "do anything to me. and ya face a fate worst than with him."

Professor bows at the high praise.

Dream glances at the mad Sci in worry then looks back at Error.

"*Error. I came here today because I hope to become your friend." Dream explains holding his arms out almost like he wanted a hope, "I understand I can never make up what I have done. But perhaps we can start anew. As you may be already aware. I and my Brother. Nightmare. Have formed peace in the Multiverse. An understanding has been reached concerning you. Everyone knows your role now. There is no reason for you to hide."

Error stares at him for a moment and sighs.

"*if only ya had been brave enough to do that in the past." Error replies almost sadly, "we might have still been together. and ink might have gone into another multiverse."

"*I do not understand." Dream admits with a frown, he lowers his arms and steps closer. Professor moves over too, coming to stand over his queen.

"*well... my tell ain't for the faint of heart." Error said glancing away from him, sighing out loud again.

Dream kneels down and stares at him, "*I have time."


	45. Save File

Error had decided the best thing to do, was to seal the hole in the Multiverse; unlikes Blankverse, Blendverse, Inkiverse and Rainbow Static, Goldenverse only had one hole. 

So this meant it was easier to patch and keep an eye on it. 

Error realizes that Ink nor Nightmare was coming for him. They either thought he was dead or they had realized that he was not returning to them. 

Years went by and somehow Error had become mates with Dream once more after Cross left him for a Sans called Epic. 

Error had already explained to Dream that once he showed signs of losing his emotions or suddenly lost his emotions, he would be deleting himself. 

So they decided to enjoy the time they had left together. 


	46. Good Morning

"*Goodmorning Beloved!" Was the loud cheerful voice Error hears when he awoke one morning... which most of his morning started as, "A wonderful day! Look at that sunshine!"

Error rolls over. 

Once upon a time, he never slept. 

However, he had learnt how to sleep over the course of the years and could it as well as any other Sans now. 

Dream, however, was based on a Swap Sans, meaning he was similar to the ever happy Papyrus; the golden skeleton could sleep at will and liked to do so, this made him a little different from them. 

Error grumpily groans out, glaring at his mate. 

Ink normally woke up after him, Error could make his paints ready for him when he got up. And Nightmare woke up before him but allowed him to sleep until he crawled out of bed himself before greeting him. 

And Dream... Dream liked to wake up him. 

Error had not actually woken up to Dream when they were mates, apart from when they went on their honeymoon and back then he had been too excited to care about these details. 

Suddenly the covers were pulled off of him and blinking he looks at the frowning Dream.

"*Beloved. Are you well?" Dream questions him with apprehension in his tone, he was holding the covers tight in front of his chest, waiting for the answer. 

"*heh. fine." Error says feeling his grumpiness melt away, he sat up and looks to his mate, "ya don't have to ask that every day. i'll tell ya when i'm feeling off." 

Dream nods his skull and smiles at him, "*Come on. We are meeting with my brother and his mate."

Error sat up with a groan and hurries over to follow him to their closet.


	47. The Two

Dream walks into their living room and smiles at the sight of their sofa.

Error was laid up across it with his glasses hanging off his face. Professor and Red Nin were nowhere to be seen... but they had their shins, skullies and lesser skeletons to deal with since they were trouble makers.

Error loved them and spoiled them rotten. Professor allowed this too and Red Nin went along with anything his mate wanted.

Fresh met up with the other Fresh. Since the Fresh Error brought with him was not from their Multiverse, he had to choose a name for himself. ... and he called himself Prince.

It seemed the two VIRUSes lived to prank the Multiverse and to play with the ERROR.

And Error kept mentioning that he would hate to see what would happen if the two Freshes learnt how to mate with each other.

Fresh could breed without a mate; inside the skull of his host, he started off small and grew bigger and bigger until it could no longer hold him and then sink down into the host's chest. 

Here he would grow bigger still until the SOUL was completely eaten away.

Then Fresh's main body would explode into smaller pieces that looked like a weaker version of himself. These 'babies' would infect whole universes but once finding a host they still there for the rest of their days. Unless the main body who had to keep switching host every three to five years. The stronger the host the quicker Fresh grew.

With the ERROR it was only a matter of days until he needed to get out of his body. However, there was no way Error could take him on now, seeing as he was a VIRUS himself.

And the reason why Error dreaded the pair of viruses mating was that it might lead to another virus that was similar to Fresh himself or a stronger version of the VIRUS. And may cause chaos in the Multiverse.

Dream felt depressed in his heart when he thinks about Error being a VIRUS.

Moving over to his sleeping mate he opens his subspace and takes out a yellow blanket and carefully places it over him, then removes the glasses and placed them on the coffee table.

Looking back at his mate, he reached over and gently strokes his cheek.

'*Someday. I will have to go and let him die.' Dream thinks sadly, taking his hand away and sighing, 'I know that Professor is working on it. But he already told me that he may not ever find a cure.'

Feeling like he was going to cry, he turns and makes a golden portal to take him away from their living room. 


	48. Want to dance?

  
Error wore a long dress that was tight to his form but flared out at his knees. It was a deep red in colour and went up to his collarbone and under his arms, showing off all of his shoulders and some of his top ribs; he also had red gloves of the same colour, that went up to his elbows. 

Glancing over at Dream... he saw that his mate wore the normal. 

Dream really never changed his style of clothes that often and had five outfits all the same. The only other times he would actually change them was at official events.

Error tried to get him to wear other stuff but it was just ... hard. 

Perhaps he could understand Ink and Nightmare a little. To start with, Error always refused to wear anything but his own comfortable clothes and was like was this when he was Planet Error too. 

Suddenly he spots Ink. The Ink of Goldenverse whose nickname had become Doré- Error did not know what it meant, one of the Voices chose it for him. However, he only called that in his mind since there was no longer Ink around. 

"*Oh look! There is my brother!" Dream cries out happily, he lets go of Error's arm and darts off... leaving the former Destroyer standing alone.

Error sighs as he follows his mate's form. 

While he was happy to be with Dream, he could not help but notice just how much the other placed his brother over him... his mate- or mate King Nightmare may have always thought of his brother however, he put Error before him. 

Golden Dream still had not learnt anything. 

"*Hiya Error!" Ink says cheerfully from beside him, making him jump; blinking at him Error backs away, "Aww~ Don't be like that! There's peace! And everyone knows your role! We ain't enemies anymore!"

"*so what. ya want to be my friend now?" Error questions in disbelief, frowning at him, "ya hate me."

"*Well yeah. But Dream is my best friend!" Ink answers with a laugh, "So I'm willing to get along with you! Since you're now his mate now and everything!" 

"*right..." Error says to him narrowing his orbits at him, "so. what. we shake hands and we're all good or something?"

"*Don't know." Ink replies with a shrug, he looks over and Dream and smiles softly, "You know. I wanted to be his mate once."

"*really?" Error said in surprise trying to remember if the Ink ever displayed this interest before, "i wouldn't have guessed."

Ink laughs, "*Don't worry! I ain't gonna steal your mate." he pauses and smirks at him, "Or am I?" 

"*moron." Error snaps at him, then smiled sadly, "go ahead. steal him from me. woo him and sweep him off his feet."

"*Huh? What? Are you serious?" Ink says dumbly, his sockets widening and they filled with questions marks.

Error felt it best for his current mate to have someone to fall onto once he died.

"*yeah. go for it." Error said with a snort, "disturb his dates. ruin our time together. do everything ya can to win his heart and soul."

"*'Heart and 'SOUL'." Ink said with a strange laugh, he lowers his skull, staring at the ground, "Things I really know nothing on."

Error stares at him for a moment and thought back to his Ink. 

"*ya think those paints define ya." Error spoke up glaring at him, the Artist looks up and stares at him in confusion, "i don't think that's the case. they just a part of who ya are. memories and thoughts. also play a role in 'feelings'. ya have been with dream for a long time. and when ya drink ya pink. ya most likely to think of dream rather than me right."

Ink numbly nods at him, his jaws parting slightly. 

"*those emotions react to ya. not the other way around." Error told him firmly, trying to remember what else he had told Chernila Ink.

Error watches Ink frowning, clearly thinking about what he said. 

"*Hey Error!" Ink suddenly cries out his 'thinking' expression completely gone in a matter of seconds to an excited one, "Want to dance?"

"*no. well. yes. just not wit-" Before Error could finish his sentence, Ink had grabbed his wrist and started dragging him onto the dance floor. 

With a heavy glitchy sigh, Error moves his hands to Ink's hips and began to move in time with the music, surprising the Artist. Ink then lifts his arms up and slide his hands to the back of his neck- the smaller skeleton plastered himself against the taller one's front. 

Error almost crashed, he was treating this Ink how he normally treated Chernila Ink. This was not how friends should dance, this closest was reserved for mates.

"*mm. we should stop." Error says trying to pull away but Ink could not let go.

"*Why? This is fun!" Ink replies with a bold grin, to back this up his eyes glowed bright yellow. 

"*Mind if I cut in?" Dream's voice calls to them making the pair turn and Error smiles in relief.

"*sure. but who are ya gonna take? me or ink?" Error teases his mate with a sweet smile. 

Dream lifts a hand up to his jaws and looking to the ceiling taps a finger on his teeth as if pondering over this matter. 

"*oi. it's not rocket science!" Error snaps at the golden skeleton who looks back at him and smiles. 

"*How about Ink moves over slightly." Dream replies looking between them, "And we can both dance with you."

Ink lets go of his next and move to Error's left side, plastering himself once more to his hip this time and then places one side behind his back while the other lay on his 'stomach'. Dream strolls over and mimicked pose completely, only on the right side. 

"*this... is going to be a little hard." Error admits looking down at the pair, who glance at each other and smile, then look to him.

"*Don't worry!" Ink cries out happily, "We'll get the hang of it!"

"*Yes. Let us start moving and see how we go to begin with." Dream replies to him with a nod.

Error sighs and Ink steps back pulling him that way, Dream following in tune. 

They almost fell over many times, making one or two laughs, depending on who nearly went down. Error was surprised that Ink still interested for this long, long enough for them to get a pattern going and twisting around in circles that could be classed as 'dancing'...

They got comfortable to begin to chatter with one another. 

And Error had to admit. It was kind of fun. 


	49. Close Encounter of Another Kind

Dream hums happily as he walks along the rocky area.

The golden skeleton was meeting up with Error for a date.

The ERROR spent his days playing with any of their offspring that had time off of work and then his evenings with Dream when he finished for the day.

Ink had somehow wiggled his way into their days.

Error now lived with Dream in his palace. The same palace Ink had started living in before the ex-Destroyer's return, right next door to him. Only now, he spent more nights for sleepovers than ever before.

What was more, Ink was flirting with them.

It was not just Dream- he already knew that Ink 'loved' him and wanted to be his mate but after Cross left him, he was only thinking of Error.

However now, he was thinking of both Error and Ink.

...yes, somehow Ink's chaotic flirting was working on him. And he knew it worked on Error since his mate was already in love with another Ink and a version of his brother his mate always called ''Mare'.

Dream was dreading the day if Chernila Ink or King Nightmare ever reaches their Multiverse, though, Error claims he sealed the entrance, so it should be fine.

However, he heard Venus claiming he was missing someone he normally met in Rainbow Static, Error's former home. And his mate mentioned that they had the power to unseal it... hence he was hoping that Venus would never open it in order to meet whoever this monster was.

Dream steps into the clearing.

There was a skeleton there, just not who he was going to see.

"*Hello Ink." Dream calls to him, strolling over- Ink turns and stares at him blankly, merely staring for a long moment. The Artist then threw some white paint on the ground and leaps through it.

Dream frowns at his friend's strange behaviour but then again, he had promised not to come on this date today since he wanted to ask Error something alone. 


	50. Well That Was Weird

The ERROR wonders into the office. 

Half the time he was hoping Nightmare and Ink, just so he could pretend he was still with them. He was missing both Ink and 'Mare greatly... even thinking of returning just to see if they were alright. 

Error blinks. 

Dream was not there but Nightmare was. 

Or this multiverse's version of Nightmare- he was leaning over Dream's desk looking through some paperwork. 

The Nightmare had begun calling himself Emperor Nightmare... and he was a lot quieter than his 'Mare. 

"*hello emperor." Error greets loudly, the creature of darkness continued on unashamedly, hunting through the papes, "what are ya doing?"

Nightmare pauses. 

Then raising up gazes at him, slowly his eye looks him up and down, it rests on Error's hole that he had on full display now since he no longer wore his crown. 

"*greetings error." Nightmare says darkly, his voice seemed rough, "how have you been?"

Error walks closer and flops down on the sofa Dream kept there. 

"*alright. so far." Error told him with a shrug, "not much different than before-"

A golden light appears and Dream bounces in, smiling happily. Then smile drops at the sight of Nightmare.

'*well that's weird.' Error thinks looking between the Apple Brothers, 'did they have a fight?'

Error looks between them, Dream was now frowning and Nightmare was now smirking. 

Error stood and wanders over to Dream, reaching for him, hugs and picks him up so his feet were hanging off the ground. 

The ERROR gazes at the other, narrowing his sockets at him. 

Nightmare smirks more, then steps back in a portal of darkness. 

  
Error stares at the place he once stood.

"*what was that about?" Error questions his mate. 

"*Nothing Beloved. Just a few things me and Nightmare has to sort out." Dream told him with a heavy sigh, "Although. I told him not to come here."

Dream wiggles out of his hold and hurries to his desk, then starts working, clearly trying not to look at the ERROR.


	51. The Crash

It was happening again. 

Dream gazes at his crashed mate. 

Each time the ERROR loses his emotions for a short period of time, he would have a huge crash that would last for days of REBOOT after this happened. 

Error was slowly losing his ability to communicate his feelings and no longer recognize that something was missing as his emotions grew dimmer with time. 

It was painful, they had been together for so long... and Error had always told him that this would happen and when it did... The ERROR would return to the Anti-Void where he would delete himself fully. 

Dream had known their offspring had been up to something, even though they kept swearing it was not them who opened the hole, saying that 'yes' they tried but the seal had been too powerful for them to lift. 

King Nightmare and Chernila Ink were now running around freely. The pair were working together and had set up a stronghold just outside the tunnel and seemed to be working together. 

His Brother had gathered his armies just in case his counterpart started a war. 

Error had told him many horror stories about King Nightmare. Told them with pride in his voice. 

Dream was not impressed nor was his Brother. 

And all this was happening with Nightmare's up and coming wedding to Killer and Ccino. 

With a sigh he went over to his lover and settles down beside him, leaning his skull on his shoulder. 

"*I think it's time to tell error... and have him delete himself." Dream said sadly, trying not to cry. 

"*is that right?" Came a voice, Professor steps out of the shadows slightly, the mad Sci was barely visible, "i think it'll be in anyone's best interest not to do that. you don't want war. correct? doing that would lead to one."

Dream frowns at him, "*Then what should I do? What can I do?"

"*leave it for now. at least until my queen realizes himself." Professor told him as he steps back into the shadows and shortcutted away. 


	52. Allamaing

The ERROR covers his face with his hands.

Dream found it funny and was laughing hard.

For some reason, Dream wanted to retell the time of when they first noticed they liked each other and were trying to impress the other while battling.

And by impress, the ERROR had made a fool of himself in front of the golden skeleton.

'*that was a lifetime ago.' Error thinks dully, closing his sockets behind his hands as he remembered that moment. Lowering them he sighs, "*that llama came out of nowhere."

"*Why was that llama there to start with?" Dream said with a giggle, shaking his skull at the memory, "It void of life. And then smack! A llama stood in your way! And you were so cool!"

"*wow. thanks." Error grumbles out with a few glitches, "can we drop the subject. unless ya want to me tell the voices about when ya tried to impress me with those arrows of yours before we dated?"

"*Please do not utter a word of that." Dream replies softly, turning away as yellow magic filled his cheeks.

"*ha! ya mating dance was terrible!" Error told him with a bold grin, "ya called that a rattle? i seen dead bones rattle than ya."

"*Error stop. You are being unkind." Dream told him gently, leaning over and taking his hand, "Please think before you speak."

Error blinks and frowns.

Does it upset his mate? Enough to call him 'Error' and not 'Beloved' as normal.

Error thinks carefully, normally he put his mate's thoughts and feelings above his own... sometimes, but he knew when to stop. So... why would he say something that would upset his mate?

"*....sorry?" Error answers blinking in confusion, not understanding what was wrong.

"*It is okay. Error." Dream told him gently, "*I understand you are not to blame. However. Dealing with you. Trying to run my kingdoms. And Nightmare's wedding. Things are a little all over the place at the moment."

'*'dealing with you'?' Error thinks with a frown, 'when did i become a chore?'

Error pulls away form Dream. It was happening again- Dream was distancing himself from him.

"*i think it's time we break up." Error told him firmly and Dream did not look surprised, merely sighs at his words.

"*Yes. You are right." Dream's reply did not hurt at all, "Our time together has been sweet. And I shall never forget it and keep it in my memory forever."

Error nods his skull.

"*thanks. i'll leave after the wedding. i want to see this nightmare married and happy." Error told him without care, leaning back on his seat. 


	53. Proud

  
They had broken up but were still living together. 

Currently, the glitching ERROR was growling at what some officials were saying about one cluster of universes that were raising up- thankfully, Dream noted that they had not mentioned that it was the other King Nightmare and Chernila Ink causing trouble there. 

Ink did not seem to like what they were saying and was giving a dramatic speech about how they had to save these universes from those characters. Error was simply nodding along adding his own words in, encouraging on the other. 

It was a sight Dream thought he would never see. 

The members of his and his brother's court, were all behind what the Artist was saying, some cheering and raising their voices in agreement.

The Artist looked proud that he had managed split the two courts apart in their decisions. 

Ink turns to Dream and gave him a strange smile. 


	54. Declare It To The Heavens

Error's sight had been worst than normal. And so has his hearing. 

Thankfully, Ink and Nightmare told up the role of carer for him, helping with everything he needed without question. 

Today he was lagging badly while in the middle of a task... he could not remember what it was, but Ink surprisingly stayed by his side the whole time without getting bored. 

Nightmare seemed to know how to ask the right questions for what he wanted without sounding like he was babying him... which Dream did a lot. 

Error lays back into Nightmare tentacles, Ink was laying with him, playing a strange game with the ends of one. 

"*so where did you confess your love to dream?" Nightmare calls to him over the sound of static- he had to because it was so loud and Static Error had taken over this form.

"*where?" Error tries to remember, letting out a glitching lagging hum in thought, "the void? no that was someone else. and even then. i don't think they heard me..."

Error could not even remember when he first told Ink he loved him either... 

"*i actually think it was when i was fighting again ya 'mare." Error said with a dee from, "sorry. nightmare. dream came. he helped me and when he was healing my wounds. i confessed my love for him them."

"*when did you confess your love for me?" Ink asks rolls over and laying on top, the tentacles closed around them both.  
  
"*i don't remember." Error answers, '*i was just thinking that...'

"*how about you confess your undying love for me and nightmare?" Ink questions, he took Error's cheeks into his hands and leans close enough to see but in doing this, Error could feel Ink's teeth lightly brushing against his. 

"*off. moron." Error snaps at him, turning his skull around. 

Ink merely laughs at his actions. 

"*that is actually a good idea." Came Nightmare's dark voice as he moves them in front of him, "error. confess your love for us. since you mention when 'eating' another error you become a new one. it will like you are doing so for the first time."

The ERROR was confused. 

'*do this nightmare and ink love me?' Error thought to himself, narrowing his orbits at the dark creature. Ink slips a glass of glasses on his face, it helped a little. 

Was the two playing for him? Was this some kind of joke?

Ink was smiling brightly, sockets changing wildly and Nightmare was staring, his eye glowing slightly. 

The ERROR grins like mad.

"*heh. fine. i error. declare my undying love towards nightmare and ink." Error told them both, "now ya have to 'deal' with me us dream had done. i wonder how long before ya realize this was a mistake."

Ink made a strange noise that sounded like a kettle that had been on the heat too long, then hugs him tightly- they would have fallen if Nightmare had not have held onto them so firmly. 

"*well then. i nightmare. also declare my undying love for error and ink." Nightmare says loudly, his voice seemed to boom and his shadows of darkness flickered like mad.

Nightmare places them both on their feet but did not let them go. 

"*Me too!" Ink calls out, raising his hand to the sky, "I Ink! Declare my undying love for Error and Nightmare!"


	55. Take Note Of This

The ERROR left him a note. 

Dream sighs heavily. 

"*So they took him?" Ink says with a sigh, placing his hands on his hips and shook his skull, "I should have known. Error kept mentioning stuff he did with me that was not written down."

"*That Nightmare kept appearing in my office. Pretending to be my Brother." Dream actually growls out, glaring at the note his former mate had left him. He gave a sad smile, Error would leave silly and encouraging notes around the whole house for him to find. 

This was the last note, thanking him for loving him and saying his final goodbye. 

"*I don't want this." Ink snaps out suddenly, his eye blazed red and he took out his giant paintbrush and swung it around angrily "I just became best friends with him and I don't want him to go!"

"*MY Friend. Calm yourself please." Dream says standing him and dropping the note, "It will be okay. Error will not stay with them long!"

"*Oh! Are we getting him back!?" Ink cries out joyfully as his eyes turned yellow..

"*No. Do you remember Error has a VIRUS?" Dream question his oldest friend, his nods at this looking a little lost, "The ERROR will die. So just let him die when it happy."

"*Wait. We're letting Error die?" Ink asks with a deep frown, his eyelights going red once more, "I thought we were looking for a cure!" 

"*The mad Sci Error came with. Was looking. And he left with Error." Dream quickly explains, "But I do not think there is enough time anymore."

"*Then put our doctors on!" Ink told him with a heated glare, "Why is only one monster looking for a cure?! Why didn't you offer that!?"

"*All our doctors and scientist have their own role to fill." Dream answers him firmly, "I can not ask them to leave their current responsibilities and assignments just for the ERROR. Sorry. But I have taken a risk letting a VIRUS that was known to cause mutations. Error is showing signs. Then he can not stay."

"*You're not even going to try?" Ink asks in disbelief, looking at him as if he was a stranger, "I once wrote down the time when we were in battle. A stray powerful attack went your way and the ERROR took the hit for you. Even while we were enemies. Why? Because he loves you. And you can't RESPAWN like us." Dream backs up when Ink steps forward, now glaring at him, "I looked to you to show me the perfect love. Because you love everyone and everyone loves you. I wanted to _be_ you! Wanted to know what it feels like to truly love someone! Is this what love is? To give up?"

Ink was panting hard by the end of his speech. 

They stood in silence, just staring at each other.

"*Sorry to disappoint you." Dream finally spoke, "But I am not perfect. And I _do_ love the ERROR dearly. However. Loving someone also means knowing when to let them go. Error is in pain and becoming the one thing he hates the most. Let him die in peace."

Ink threw some red paint on the ground and leapt through. 


	56. Skill

The ERROR had a bandanna wrapped around his upper skull, covering his frontal bone and his orbits, it was tied at the back near his neck. 

Error could no longer see or hear. 

However, he had a new skill. 

The strings were everything in the house, fused with the floor, walls and ceiling; in his mind's eye, he sees the layout in white with blue lines running through, numbers run pass them, telling him what colour they were, what texture they were and if they were a gas, solid or liquid. 

He knew his strings had something like this. So it was an advance form of what he already had when he could feel through them. 

And he could tell who was moving around them, like an echo of an image when they moved. Their words when they spoke came in the form of a bubble over their heads.

Error was cooking dinner for them, a skill he had developed as Static. Besides him Ink was preparing their food and Nightmare was sitting behind them, giving him instructions. 

The ERROR was sure that Ink was behind him too...

So it was neither a glitch or there was another Ink in the kitchen with them. 

For now, the ERROR could not anything as he was still relearning how to go about life as he was. 

Once he was sure that Nightmare and Ink were happy together, he could leave. 


	57. Quick Sans

Ink was grateful to the other Nightmare and Ink, for letting him come and see the ERROR. They had been protective of him at first. But after him explaining his encounter with Dream, told them his words while he remembered them, they allowed him to come whenever he wanted. 

The 'love' he had for Dream had vanished. 

'Love' for the dying ERROR had grown. 

"*I thought I hated you." Ink told the crashed ERROR sitting on the beanbag. Ink was kneeling in front of him, poking his leg, "I don't anymore. Everyone keeps telling me there's nothing that can be done... I'm going to miss you. I think."

Ink pulls out a notebook; whenever his scarf was filled up, he was write everything in a book and clean the scarf. 

"*There this funny story about you and me." Ink told him with a bold grin, "We got stuck in quicksand. And your glitches made you sink faster." he Artist laughs as some of the memory brushes against his mind as he read the words, "You told me we should die together and managed to grab hold of me."

Ink pauses to laugh so hard that he was actually crying. 

"*You clung onto me. Even when you're scared of touch." Ink went on as he wipes his tears and grins at him, "We slowly sunk down. And we started singing. Do you remember? I don't." he gazes down at the book, "And I do. That day. We didn't die. Dream came along and said something to you." Ink frowns deeply at the mention of his friend, "You... looked so happy. And peaceful. You took Dream's attention away from me. Before then I was indifferent towards you. Treated you like everyone else. But then I started writing down that I hated you... until it became a part of me."

Ink gazes down looking away from his former enemy. 

"*A few words I wrote down. Went I didn't want to know you." Ink continues on, "And the only reason I became your friend now. Was because Dream became your mate. Funny right? I wanted you out of the way for so long. And now I'm keeping my wish. All I want to do is save you."

Ink raises himself up, climbs onto the beanbag and gave the ERROR a small kiss on the cheek. 

"*I wish I knew what it's like to love you." Ink told him softly, "Like that other Ink..."


	58. Dark Raising

The ERROR felt the heat. The sun was so warm and nice against his bones.

Someone was next to Nightmare. Their form was strange.

Error had sent his strings out across the sand when they first arrived.

This creature... it was like it was one with the shadows. The main body was a skeleton but it had a part of itself sinking into the sand and anything else it walked on. It was like half was itself was the Void.

Error blinks behind his bandanna as he finally works out who this was. It was his third Son, Erratophobia. And he relaxes and smiles towards his son.

Erratophobia rose up and came over to him, sitting beside down next to him, he reads the text that formed in the black speech bubbles with white lettering

Error smiles at him, happy that he was there... he had worked out a while ago that this was his mate Nightmare and his mate Ink... and was a little embarrassed that he had not worked it out sooner. 

His now lesser skeletons, Howler and Nega, the ones he left behind, was building a sandcastle near by.

Right now, his other two offspring with Nightmare, his five offspring with Ink and his twelve offspring with Dream was having a water balloon fight.

And they were in teams with their full siblings.

However... the teams all had joined together when the two Inks joined forces and now they were all fighting against them.

Error could not actually see the balloons once they leave the throwers' hands, so decided to sit this one out and let everyone enjoy themselves without worrying about him.

A loud speech bubble that shook appeared with the words: 'LOOK OUT!'

And the ERROR felt the moment it hit...

...his son...

Erratophobia was not pleased and stood, the ground because 'black' as the text changed, covering the whole beach and strange tentacles rose up from the darkness.

Erratophobia vanishes in the darkness and suddenly appear in the middle of the large group of skeletons. Holding water balloons in his new nine tentacles that came from his body.

Error turns to Nightmare, a speech bubble appears: 'i am so proud of him.'

Error grins. Erratophobia was their strongest offspring with how he brewed him- trapped himself in nightmares in order for Nightmare's part to grow more powerful.

It worked wonderfully.

In a matter of moments, all his offspring were covered in water along with the Inks.

Error was proud too. 


	59. Cold

Ink rattles against the cold.

Error, Other Ink and Nightmare were visiting a snowy mountain and he did not realize that it would be so cold.

"*...cold..." Ink rattles out and suddenly something heavy drops on his shoulders, he turns to the ERROR who now was missing his large jacket.

"*the cold doesn't bother me anyway." Error explains his words were more glitchy then he could ever remember; and then the ERROR moves ahead of him.

Ink studies the ERROR. Wrapped around his legs were strings that guided him. They went under his boots and the snow glowed slightly- He no longer threw them out over a long distance, but just kept him the area around him for a moment.

Ink was impressed.

And he trusted his two mates to protect him from attacks far away.

Other Ink was chatting happily, Nightmare nods his skull to his words, giving his own words now and again. Then Error would grumble something out, making the two pause to listen. Whenever the ERROR said something to them, they always seemed happier.

'*I wonder what love is like?' Ink thinks as he snuggles in the jacket, 'I want to love the ERROR too.'

The ERROR halts and turns to him, frowning deeply.

'*Can you read my mind?' Ink wonders as he hurries over to them, feeling like a fourth wheel... he quickly hugs the ERROR, who returns that hug, "*I want to save you."

The Other Ink and Nightmare jerked at his words.

The ERROR shook his skull.

Everyone knew it, they had a short period of time together. 


	60. And Fade

The ERROR left them in secret. Sealed the Anit-Void's gateway securely.

Error smiles.

He was so glad, Ink and Nightmare had found love in each other. So he can finally die in peace knowing that his mates were happy and would support each other when he was gone.

The Anit-Void showed nothing in his String Scans.

He was surprised he found his old beanbag.

Error opens his MENU and brings up his files, then starts the long process of trying to deleting himself, he had to go throu-

Someone grabs Error his shoulders and forces him down.

"*da hell?!" Error cries out in surprise and terror, no one should be there!

They were not holding him too tightly, he reaches up to his sockets and uses his strings to scan once more.

"*ya that lust!" Error growls out as he calms down, "what are ya doing here? where's ya error?"

"*i need your help." Lust's speech bubble was barely viable.

"*help? ask your error. i'm about to delete myself here." Error snaps at him, pushing him away when he actually sat down on his lap, "what are ya doing?"

"*that's the problem darling. i can't. only you can." Lust's bubble wiggles slightly, so he was speaking low.

"*listen. i'm a virus. that needs to end. it's been going on too long that even the readers are tired of this." Error snaps at him, pointing to the Voices above.

Something shape went through his ribs and right into his SOUL.

"*ya have to be kidding me!" Error screams and tries to fight now something else had been injected into him and making him weak, "why?!"

Another speech bubble appears behind Lust's back.

(*sorry. my queen. this is the only way.)

"*professor!" Error screams and grunts when he felt a pressure form- he knew what this was, this was the container than Ink used when he carried the ERROR's SOUL over, it seemed to have been improved since then.

The ERROR's world faded. 


	61. Load Data

The ERROR woke up.

And blinks.

His pointers had shifted

Static Error > Planet Error > Queen Error > Errotic Error > Flower Error

Somehow the sleeping Flower Error who had been a ghost had fused with Errotic Error's SOUL during that transfer.

And now he had five ERRORs memories.

"*jam tart!" Error screams as he sat up in bed, he growls and looks around his home, sleeping next to him was Inking Mistake... the one from Hanaverse. The one from Rainbow Static was a skeleton now but one still had his skully form.

"*where is he?" Error growls darkly, then he blinks..., "huh? i can see?"

Error could see better than before actually, even if it was still back and the static had lessened.

"*daddy!" A small voice cries out happily, turning he sees a skully rushes at him.

"*bloomer delight." Error says as they climb onto the bed and crawl over to him, hugging him tightly, he returns that hug.

"*oh? error honey. you remember ya little darling." A purring smooth voice came from the doorway, looking up he sees the outline of lust.

"*ya dumb jam tart!" Error screams at him, "what are ya thinking?! and why call me that!? i'm a new error now. our vows are broken!"

"*but~" Lust purrs out straking forward, moving in a way that remained him of a catwalk model, "you forgive ink. right? so. you can forgive me. yes?"

"*...what about ink and nightmare?" Error questions sadly looking downwards, he felt the bed drip down and suddenly Lust was there, moving Bloomer Delight to once side and hugging onto him.

"*they think you're dead. and now returned to rainbow static." Lust told him softly, cupping his cheek he made him look his way, "nightmare made a castle there. ink is living there with him. of course. i told your offspring. since skeleton are oddly attached to each other. they would know just by looking. and i wouldn't want you to miss your other offspring"

Error nods his skull, then Lust comes up and kisses him firmly.

"*error honey." Lust says softly, "i was so worried about you. don't ever scare me like that again."

Error sighs and pulls Lust onto his lap and then put Bloomer Delight onto his Jam Tart's lap.

"*don't do this again." Error growls out but kisses the tops of both their skulls.

Suddenly Inking Mistake was standing, his precious little offspring he wanted so badly with Ink... Flower Ink.

"*come here." Error told him kindly, and his offspring climbs in the middle and was hugged from behind by Bloomer Delight. 


	62. Lovers

Nightmare stares down at the dinosaur themed cutlery that his mate just bought and stares at his mate.

Ink grins boldly at him.

Nightmare chuckles and shook his skull

Then went back to eating.

His single eye went to his son's empty seat.

The first few days had been hard on the offspring of ERROR but they continued on with their lives... and then something changed.

REM Sleep was happy again, Sleep Paralysis started working once more. Howler and Nega who really only started getting to know Error, were greatly saddens and how was back to normal. And Erratophobia kept missing meals, he was the only one who without fail, ate at the dining table for his meals at a certain time. At first, Nightmare thought his son was Falling Down until he realizes that he was going out of the Multiverse.

"*Are you thinking it too?" Ink questions him making him look up sharply, "I think so." the Artist grins, "I believe our Mate is alive. And he is living happily somewhere."

"*so. you think this as well." Nightmare replies with a heavy sigh, "are we going to continue this forever? even if we have to use up all the errors in the multiverse?"

"*From Professor's record. The time it took for the VIRUS to effect Error lengthen with each ERROR he 'ate'." Ink answers with a bright smile, "For some reason. I don't reason need to eat others anymore! But I did eat me at my request."

Nightmare grins evilly.

The Ink from Goldenverse had fallen for the ERROR after that version of his brother left him... again and wanted to be apart of Ink.

With that, his second mate grew in power.

"*and i know where he is." Nightmare with a dark purr, "it's not rocket science. as error always says."

Ink laughs.

"*Yeah. Blankverse. Back where it all started." Ink says with a bold grin, "Are you okay with another mate? I don't Error would want Lust to die?"

"*i was plotting his death. but no. we'll keep him alive. since he makes my queen happy." Nightmare answers with a deadly grin.


	63. dog

Error ties the yellow band he had gotten from Lust, it had an embroidered purple flower in the centre, just over what the where the hole in his skull was. 

Inking Mistake had suddenly become a lesser skeleton, it happened so fast that Error had not known what was happening. 

They had spent years in the Void, so time was catching up. Error would not be surprised now if he turned into a skeleton soon. 

A little black dog appeared on the dressing table where his bedclothes lay. Removing his sockets from the mirror had been staring at, he turns to the dog. 

"*who are you?" Error asks the dog, who happily barks at him. Erratophobia had the ability to shapeshift so it could be him. 

"*we dog sitter him." Lust says entering the room, "it came from professor this morning while you were having your bath mud."

"*really?" Error says blinking, "* i didn't know professor had a dog. i thought all sci sanses hated dogs. i don't like them too."

The dog darks at him and he smiles.

"*but this one is cute." Error snorts loudly, "look. he has nightmare's eyes."

Lust leans over and tilts his skull, "huh? you're right." he says strangely. 

Error reaches out and picks up the dog, holding under his arms. 

"*how do i look?" Error asks his new/old mate, moving his hips from side to side and letting his dress flow.

"*fabulous, error honey. the dog goes well with the dress." Lust told him looking him up and down, his sockets land on the band he gave him, "although. we need a band for each outfit. it throws the whole thing off."

"*tch. nevermind now. ya said we're only going for a walk." Error says with a growl, "and there's only us in this universe."

The ERROR found an abandoned universe and set up a workshop there. They owned their own cafe, clothes shop and a Bitty clothes shop too, right in the hub world. And the cafe was going well again. 


	64. A loving kiss

Ink hums loudly, he could not wait to be with his mate once again, his first mate, the ERROR. 

Ink was unashamed to admit that he loved Error more than Nightmare but it was the same with Nightmare so it was fine. 

It would be a little hard with Lust since the heated skeleton had a deep-seated hatred for him. But he knew that his mate would not get rid of him, ERRORs loved their mates deeply. So Error would love them all equally. As he had done when Ink and Nightmare became mates with him.

Ink grins evilly down at his mate, sleeping peacefully next to Lust. 

'*Soon Mate. We will be together again.' Ink leans down, one hand on the bed while the other stroke the top of his skull and gently kisses his frontal bone, just about the hole he had inherited from Queen Error. 


	65. Demand

Lust sings loudly as he sews the dress, behind him his mate was sitting on his beanbag doing nothing... well, he was pouting because he could not get his own way with the colour ribbon for the dress. 

Error had snapped at him.

But Lust knew that he was very truly angry. 

Very his pouting mate was next to him, placing a bar of chocolate next to him. And Lust smiles, it was Error's favourite chocolate and this was his way of saying 'sorry' to him.

"*thank you error darling." Lust purrs out, stopping what he as doing, he leaning over in his next, resting his skull on the ERROR's hip for a moment, "you know. the offspring will be at school for another three hours. want to do the deed with me?"

"*ugh. it's called love making." Error growls out but his arm came around Lust's shoulder, drawing him closer. 

"*you're so cute." Lust cries out softly, standing up he leaps at the ERROR, wrapping his legs around his centre, "let's go!"

"*can we make sure that dog it not in the room with us this time." Error said looking around for the animal. 

"*why? it's just a dog." Lust laughs softly not understanding what the issue was.

"*it stared at us the whole time." Error points out annoyed, he turns and opens a portal to their bedroom. Sure enough, the dog was there laying on the bed. 

Lust stares at the thing, of course, he was sure it had something to do with Nightmare. He must have noticed that the ERROR was here. 

It had only been three years and he was saddened that he could not have him all to himself now. 

Well... Lust had no problem with Nightmare, he worked alongside the one here... but King Nightmare was the most ... evil of all the Nightmares. And Queen was no better... but now that ERROR is a part of his own and he had to accept that.

Lust was suddenly dropped on the bed and he smiles brightly, the ERROR glares at the dog. The dog stares back. 

"*out. i won't have ya watching this time. ya little pest." Error growls at the dog, ...who just waggles his dog at him.

"*just leave him error darling." Lust laughs as he reaches up and grab his mate's hands and drags him down, "come play with me."

Error obey his demand and laid down with him.


	66. Dance Like No One Is Watching

The ERROR hears his mate singing. 

So he wanders over to the dance room and on opening it, he sees Lust circling a pole while singing happily. 

It was a lovely song and a good dance. The rattling that sounded was playful. 

Error smiles at him. 

Then that smiles fades. 

Error kept thinking about his other Ink... Flower Ink. Since he had bounded with him now, they were one and the same. The thing was, the Hana ERROR stayed in the Void, so during that time, his Ink would not remember him, no one would remember him. 

Flower Ink would remember now, as well as the Rainbow Inks. 

The bounding happened when he, Errotic ERROR, was surprised by having the VIRUS too. 

Errotic ERROR had no idea how this happened and nor did Lust since his VIRUS was still sealed within him. 

But now with Queen ERROR's thoughts, he knew who had given him the VIRUS. 

It can only be his First Knight, the Mad Sci Sans, Professor. 

It was clear his knight was trying to keep him alive until he found a cure... if he was not mates with Red Nin, he was would think the other was madly in love with him. 

Error listens to Lust's singing, it calms his raging thoughts. 

At the moment, he just wanted to spend time with Lust. 

...he knew that the dog was Nightmare now... and in the middle of the nights, Ink would creep in and stare at him until the morning's light comes. 

Suddenly something touches his hip and cheek- blinking he discovers Lust dancing in front of him, still sing and smiling lovingly at him. 

Error smiles and dances along with him, his skills as Hana Error aided him greatly because he was never a good dancer when he was Static ERROR or Planet ERROR.


	67. Did you hear?

  
"*Nightmare! Did you hear?!" Ink cries out happily as he bounces past Killer and Blood, he jumps on one of the tentacles with raised him up on his front, then the Artist began kicking his legs behind him, and resting his cheeks on his hands, "Error decided on a name now that he is so many ERRORs together. Just like me!"

"*oh? no. i have no heard." Nightmare answers with a cold smile as he stares down at his paperwork, it had double since losing his Queen, but that did not matter, "please. do tell."

"*'System Error'!" Ink laughs out loud, his legs went wild, "I love it! It's perfect!"

"*yes. it is." Nightmare says watching his second mate, "however. those names are only used when meeting another one of ourselves. error. will always be error to me."

"*So true!" Ink agrees with a happy nod. 


	68. And Finally

The ERROR decides not to beat around the bush anymore.

"*ya 'mare. ain't ya." Error told the dog that laid across his lap while he sat on the beanbag.

The dog turns to him and seemingly smiles.

"*when ya ready. come to me." Error told him and the dog jumps off him and walks to the centre of the room; he glances over at Lust who was sitting on the sofa looking nervous, "are ya gonna be alright?"

Lust nods his skull and forces a smile.

Suddenly the room grows dark and King Nightmare appears, along with the happy Ink.

"*MATE!" Ink cries out rushes over to him and throwing himself hard on him.

"*oof! ink ya moron!" Error snaps at him, yet he did not push him off. Instead, he rubs his back when he realizes the Artist was crying.

Walking calmly walks over and settles silently next to him, all his tentacles came around his back, lifting them off the beanbag. Even Nightmare was sitting on one of them.

Nightmare leans over then kisses him softly.

"*greetings. my love." Nightmare purrs at him darkly, "are you well?"

"*yeah. i am." Error answers and leans over for another kiss. Then Ink sits up and stole that kiss.

A tentacle wraps around Ink and lifts out of reach.

"*this was why i said 'one at a time'." Nightmare snarls at Ink who wiggling and pout at him.

"*Come on! It was just a little joke! Let me hold him!" Ink cries out reaching for Error.

Ink was dropped on top of Error, who caught him.

Then a startled cry was heard and the ERROR sat up.

In front of him was Lust, around his middle was a tentacle.

"*what are ya?" Error growls at him mate, turning to him fully, "oof!" another skeleton was dropped on him.

Error watches as Lust and Ink stare at each other on top of him- Nightmare leans over and kisses him.

"*oh my! you have as many tongues as error darling!" Lust cries out in shock delight as the pair turned to him, the heated skeleton was looking Nightmare up and down now and the king and queen raise their brow together, "don't look at me like that. any mate of my mate. is my mate too. and yes." he glares at Ink, "this includes you."

"*Yay!" Ink cries out joyfully and hugs Lust, the heated skeleton grabs onto the ERROR, staring at him in horror, Error just gave him a sweet smile, trying to let him know all was well, "Thank you Lust! My third Mate!"

Error watches as Ink releases Lust and jumps down to the floor- Nightmare then lowered them down and moved them so Error was half sitting on his lap with Lust still clinging to him.

"*Error! Want to see my new skill!" Ink told him excitedly, bouncing in place.

"*er.. ok?" Error answers looking to Nightmare for an answer, but his mate was staring ahead of them, one of his arms had come around him and was now holding his hip, '*wait. don't ink get new skills only when he eats another ink?'

Error stares in horror as Ink turns fully to ink, which only happens when he dies- then the blob of ink grows and out jumps in the air four Inks.

"*you have got to be kidding me?!" Lust cries out, taking the words right out of his jaw.

Error noticed right away they were naked. Something he would never have done with Hana ERROR.

Suddenly Error, Lust and Nightmare were covered by them... four Inks?

"*ya ate dore ink?" Error suddenly says he gazes between them, he knew Blank and Blend right away since Blank had an expressionless face and Blend was female. Inky and Dore was a little hard to tell... they looked and acted the same.

"*Yeah! I wanted to be with you too!" Dore Ink spoke up wrapping his arms around him.

"*We can become one without eating each other!" Blend Ink told him happily, "And we can do this at will now! All we have to do if become ink and jump at each other!"

"*madness." Error snorts loudly, shaking his skull while he was being cuddled to death by many skeletons.

"*All four Multiverses' Inks and ERRORS are now connected." Inky told them with a firm nod, he hums loudly and goes to hug Error... Lust was in the way so he laid on top of him to get to the ERROR... and the heated skeleton did not seem to mind the Inks... it was just Blank he hated most.

"*actually... there's five errors joined." Error said causing everyone to look at him with a frown, "and the virus came from another multiverse called hanaverse."

"*wait. another multiverse?" Nightmare asks looking at him strangely, "how come we have never heard of this before? i thought if was the sci of blankverse that started it all."

"*actually. i had a hand in making the virus." Error closes his sockets, not able to take the stares, the Inks moved away and Lust did too. Nightmare settled him back down on the beanbag and moved to stand next Blank, "me and sci broke a hole in the multiverse. because we were interested in what was beyond there."

Error opens his sockets and sees that no one was moving but they had sat down on the floor around the beanbag.

"*on the other end. we found another multiverse. with a virus error." Error explains sadly, sighing heavily, "i didn't even notice. so when i told me. he asked me to help me delete myself. however. we didn't have a chance and i went into the void together with myself."

Error sighs and grips his skull, he was seeing these memories from two separate standpoints- one was in love with his mate and the other had no one to care for. So their ideas and feelings were different that day.

"*i used a skill called data share and bouned with the virus. trapping my soul within me." Error went on trying to remember all of the details, "sci was meant to find a cure. instead. he made a new virus from my blood. it was because we wanted to give ink a soul..."

"*Mate wanted to give me a SOUL?" Blank Ink questions softly, his sockets empty.

"*it didn't work. but i didn't realize what was happening." Error continues on starting to glitch badly now, "when the virus started. i didn't know the connection."

"*How was Sci going to give Blank a SOUL?" Inky asks in confusion, leaning against Blend... Error wondered when the Inks would put their clothes on.

"*because in hanaverse. the sci there had made clones of ink and given them souls." Error told them and then his sockets widen, '*the soulings were formed using my flowers. didn't lust have a flower in his soul? was this the reason why he stayed alive all that time when running from the virus?'

"*what are you thinking my love?" Nightmare asks him softly, "if you continue like this. you may crash."

"*i just remembered something." Error says quickly not really wanting to think that those flowers might have become soulings, Lust had kept claiming that they were soulings, "i'll tell ya later... right now. let me tell ya a story of that multiverse. called beloved flowers..."


	69. ***** Happy Ending

Goth sat on his overly large beanbag he had made himself, his Mother had been impressed with his skill. 

In front of him floated a large black marble. Goth had set it up to him MENU so he could use his keyboard. 

Goth stares at the screens over he could see and sighs heavily. 

  
"*what's wrong. sweetheart?" Came his Mother's voice beside him, the blood glitch was kneeling down with his knees in his beanbag.

"*it's okay mother." Goth says happily, grinning like mad, "oh. when is father back? there's something i wanted him to get for me...but i doubt he will."

"*goth. you can call him reapapa again. he melts if you say that." Geno said with a snort, blood oozes from his nose when he did. 

"*...mother despite me looking like a skully.. i'm actually a full-grown skeleton." Goth said with a small smile now, "i'm just shorter than most sanses."

"*sorry." Geno says raises up, "i'm starting dinner. when i call. can you go get your bothers?"

"*sure." Goth answers with a nod, and waves at his Mother who waves back. 

Goth sighs and then smiles brightly.

Goth twists slightly when the ERROR, his other body, got hit badly by Anti-Virus. 

Having two bodies living between one SOUL that both needed attention, was a hard existence. 

As Goth he was very happy being with Geno and Reaper. That was why he still lived with them even though he is grown. 

Goth starts playing with the marble once more, his fingers dancing across the keyboard. 

It was actually a copy Seed Universe- it had become a fully Omni Void complete with Multiverse and millions of universes. 

And Goth discovered that he could control the actions of the ERRORs there.

For the past four years, he built up different Multiverse inside his Omni, even making an avatar at one point, he could not go down himself... but he could control it and give it a voice. 

There had been one Multiverse that had no ERROR at all, so he had to make one. And he knew just how to do it too nor did he feel bad. 

...after all, they were not real. The Seed Universe was like a computer simulation of what could happen. 

It was a gift from Palette Roller, his best friend. 

Goth growl at the thought of his friend. 

As shins, Goth had been taller then Palette. Then same as when they were skullies and he offered teased his friend, saying that he was going to be short like Ink for the rest of his life...

It was the other way around. 

When they became lesser skeleton... Goth only when up a few inches but Palette was as tall as a normal Sans, which mean when he became a skeleton, he would be taller. 

Goth had been right!

Goth growls lightly as his other body got thrown to the ground and suddenly Ink was in his face. With a loud tut, Goth/Error managed to fight back. 

Shaking his skull, he half-heartedly fought back- the good thing about the ERROR was, that he spent most of his days alone and now slept, dreaming of being Goth fully. 

While Goth was happy at being out of the painful paints, he now had to go back to work. 

Goth watches as 'System ERROR', he snorts at the name, tells his mates all about what happened in Hanaverse. 

"*maybe i should delete all this and start again." Goth said with a heavy sigh, "but i put so time into this... i never thought they would actually leave their multiverses...and look. flower ink and the rainbow inks now remember their error and are looking for him."

"*Gothy!" Came a happy voice, turning he sees Palette Roller bouncing over to them- the stares at the marble, "You're still playing with that?"

"*yes. i am." Goth answers blinking at the question, "i think it's interesting to see all the different ways a multiverse is formed."

Palette Roller grins boldly, "Can you pause it? Save it? Come play! The ERROR has been sighted! Have you ever seen the ERROR? Apart from... you know that one time..."

Goth gave him a small deadly glare and threw his red scarf over his shoulder and starts tapping on his keyboard. 

"*i want to clear my data and from the beginning." Goth explains to his friend, "maybe do something else with it... but i think there's a war happening in blendverse. king nightmare was planning to go against goldenverse after he takes over blendverse completely. he already has a foothold in-"

"*Gothy!" Palette Roller begs him loudly, dropping to his knees and letting out a loud sigh, "Please! Even if you don't want to see the ERROR! I don't mind! But come on!"

"*ok. ok. let me pause and save." Goth says quickly and watched as all the characters froze in place. The marble then went inside a metal skull that he had made to store it; it had a chain around his neck and it tucks it under his top. 

Standing he pokes Palette Roller, who leaps up and takes his hand.

"*Let's go!" Palette Roller cries out loudly, walking along.

"*let go! others will think i'm a youth!" Goth told him shaking their hands apart, "i keep telling you not to hold my hand."

"*Sorry! But you're not wearing any strips so no one will think that!" Palette Roller points out with a frown. 

"*whatever. just don't hold my hand. also. mother has started dinner. so i can't play for too long." Goth told him firmly, sometimes when they 'play' they lost track of time. 

Goth wanders past the kitchen with his best friend, inside he sees his mother humming loudly and slowly moving his hips to the music on the radio while preparing the food. 

"*goth!" A voice calls out and he was lifted up in a firm hug. 

"*how's my firstborn?" DEATH questions the deadly glitch, who smiles brightly at him.

"*i'm fine father. did you have a good da-" Goth starts but Palette had grabbed him out of the Grim Reaper's arms. 

"*Talk later! I want to play!" Palette Roller told him and turning, Goth waves at his father from over his friend's shoulder, who was running away fast- DEATH did not follow this time. 

As they ran through the house, he could hear the sound of his younger brothers playing. 

Goth smiles happily as he came out of the house and into the sunlight.

Then he laughs loudly because despite still being the ERROR, he could still be Goth. 

Finally having his happy ending. 

Now, if only he can get his Omni Void under control before all the Multiverses there are linked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this madness.
> 
> You have reached the end.
> 
> And yes, as you might have guessed, this is not canon to my ERROR 404. It was all a joke. Because it's April 1 first ~2 second.
> 
> And this is meant to be Goth's Happy Ending or 'Happy Goth', playing with a mini Omni Void, home to the Multiverses, as if it's the Sims or something.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> EDIT: This was originally posted on April 1~2


End file.
